Butterfly's Kiss
by mickiz dreamz
Summary: .:All i want is coexistence:. was Dark's last words to Daisuke. Now, he's back to deal with the Black Wing, a new thief and our favourite enemy.. enemies.. 2 Krads! Sealed upon a butterfly's kiss... can they go up against this new challenge?
1. Prologue

**Phantoms' Legend: The Next Generation.**

"Aaahhhhh!"

"Push!"

"I can't-"

"You have to be strong!"

"Uhhnn..."

"You can do it, Riku darling!"

After many pushing and screaming, Emiko and Riku had finally pushed the baby's crib in the right place.

"What was that racket?" Risa demanded.

"Honey-"

"Aww..." Risa and Daisuke said in unison as they stared at the vivid baby blue room which is going to be the room of Riku's going to be born baby. Daisuke and Riku had been expecting a baby girl according to the doctor's declaration, yet both has agreed to make the baby's room into baby blue anyways.

"Cries And I really want to have a grandson," Emiko whined.

Most of the Niwa family has been under a curse that for every boy born in every generation, a phantom thief called Dark Mousy would emerge and would help the world by stealing paintings containing a scent of evil or just plainly stealing things tfor admiration. Riku Harada knew this little secret after marrying Daisuke and witnessing Dark saying farewell in her dreams. For Risa Harada? No one really knew if she know any of this. All she cares right now is a safe birth for her sister. Her one and only, older twin sister.

"What are you going to name your new baby girl?" Takeshi asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Daisuke yelled, surprised.

"I haven't quite decided yet," Riku answered, rubbing her tummy, "I'm thinking of Azalea or Snowdrop"

"Flowers! You're thinking of my soon-to-be-niece a flower?" Risa shrieked. "I can't be an aunt having a flower niece!"

"Snowdrop's a little too objecty..." Daisuke reasoned.

"I am not going to call her a name like Lola or the common ones!" Riku fought back.

Their argument has become intense that no one noticed Riku in such pain.

"Dai--su.. ke" she called out, her voice shaky and panicky.

Everyone stood silent and watched the pregnant wife clutching her stomach, in the verge of giving birth. they stared at her as she slowly weakens, and after an hour or so, everybody realized what was happening. Everyone then rushed to the hospital. Risa was close to fainting, Takeshi still talking about his weird investigation such as the "break-out of the wild geese" who currently has no interest over it, and Emiko, still young and beautiful as ever, currently try to comfort the pained mother along with Daisuke in her side. Kosuke was driving as fast and safely as he could, also shaking due to the coldness... if only he could realize that the heater wasn't on.

Time passed as slowly as it could ever be, everyone was fidgetting, chewing at anything they can see. Everyone was currently running out of ideas to make the time faster. Emiko tried setting the clock at an hour advance but decided that she won't because clocks are automated by electricity. Atlast, as if the time would never come, a nurse came out and told everyone a great news.

"Everyone, congratulations. You just have a baby-" Yes, sadly... the nurse was roughly pushed to the side walls as they all made their way inside the resting mother, with a baby in her hand.

"As I was saying..." the nurse said, regaining her balance and composure, "I welcome a-"

"I am not going to accept you guys calling my niece Snowdrop, or Azalea or or _Flower_ for all I care!" Risa yelled as loudly as she can in her whisper mode.

"No one is going to call her Snowdrop or Azalea, ma'am. Those are girls's names," the nurse yet again tried getting their attention.

"I might call her Christina? After Christina Aguilera," Daisuke said.

"EWww! No way would you call such a-"

"ITS A BOY!" Riku yelled, getting irritated over their useless name suggestions. All the newly born babies suddenly uttered a shrieking voice, breaking the work of Mistress of Silence.

They managed to hush them all and apologized to the nurse and the other people for causing such havoc. Risa went home to visit her boyfriend and Takeshi went back to his strange business. Riku and Daisuke went home along with Emiko and Kosuke and their new baby BOY... Ryu Harada Niwa.

AUTHOR"S NOTE! XD

Yes! Disclaimer, i don't own dn angel but the new characters that wasn't mention before.. they are mine! So don't steal.

Its just a tiny prologue for now.. the real story starts in the 2nd chapter! Hope you guys luv it and plz review

MiCkiSdReAmZ


	2. The Curse

Chapter 1:The Curse

"A Znow-droop!"

"It's a snowdrop. Repeat after me, Snow.. drop!"

Ryu has now reached the age of five and was hanging in the garden of the Harada-Niwa family. Riku has been trying to teach and was spending such a mother-children quality time together.

"Dada?" one cute child asked.

"No, it's daddy. Say da-di"

"No.. dada!"

"It's **DADDY! **And thisis** mommy**.You are saying it wrong!"

"**DADADADADADADA!**" yelled the screechy pitch voice kid.

Yes, Riku and Daisuke has gotten themselves another child after having giving birth to Ryu two years ago. Ryu, as much as he despised hisyounger sister, he still want to make her as smart as he is because it's just fun correcting her. I mean, Daisuke and Riku always try correcting one another so, go figure, why can't he too?

"Mommy, Hollie's saying it wrong!" Ryu yelled to his mom in their gigantic, mythical garden.

"It's ok sweetie. She'll get it soon. Come here, honey-buns," she said, calling them both to come closer to her.

She was laying in a hammock surrounded by tropical flowers and trees as Ryu came running towards his mommy before Hollie does. However, due to the different size of each kid, its expected for Ryu to come first, making her cry for thelast-one-to-come which she had no entire fault due to her chubby short legs. Riku comforted Hollie, saying that she will grow strong too one day. Emiko, their grandmother, comes in and started playing with the kids as well.

When the kids were out of earshot, or more likely towards Ryu, they started talking about the exercises and training he has to accomplish before the time of age 14 arrives.

"Mama, wa ish aked maeden? (what is sacred maiden?)" Hollie ask, walking wobbly and clutching her victorian doll.

"Hollie! You are not suppose to bother mommy when she's talking to someone," Ryu appeared, relieved that he still hasn't lost her through the big maze. He pulled her out and brought her somewhere else.

"I don't want," Hollie whined as Ryu pulled her away from their mom.

"Hush! I want to show you something pretty," Ryu said.

"Ok!"

They came across a tiny door covered with vines and ivy. Ryu managed to open a millenium year old door or so and inside...

"**Gasp** Pweety!" Hollie said and giggled as she started chasing after the pretty butterflies. These butterflies have rainbow see -through wings like they were in some really huge magical forest. Everything was earthy and magical, not to mention the ancient dreaminess in it. Everything was really going well until..

"**RYU! HOLLIE! WHERE ARE YOU?**" Riku yelled, scared that something might have happened to them. As she was searching, she saw a tiny pathway that children can get access easily. She ran towards it, grazing her delicate skin on the pointed thorn. Her arms oozing with crimson blood.

Finally, she saw them and then it occured to her. They were inside a forbidden room. Yes, she had heard it from her grandparents that something inside was not to be released. But due to her curiosity, Risa and her went inside and had the worst nightmare inside there.

A black velvet butterfly was flying really high above the two children, the sunlight pouring from the side of its wings. It's wings showing a kaleidoscopic pattern and an eye that could hypnotise you anytime.

"**Hollie!**" Riku yelled as she quickly snatched the closest kid to her, which is Ryu.

The butterfly suddenly turned into the worst demon ever. The face that shows no eyes suddenly gained fangs, its venom ready tobe transmitted. It then bit Hollie on her chest and disappeared, leaving crimson blood to seap out.She then started crying to the loudest voice she can, after falling hard and getting bitten. Riku then rushed to get Hollie out of there too and slammed the door shut. Hollie's victorian doll, locked and forgotten.

**8 years later:**

"Ryu! Get back here with my bra!" Hollie yelled early in the morning.

"Haha! You wish!" Ryu yelled back,showing her undergarments for display.

"Mommy! Daddy! Ryu's getting perverted!" Hollie screeched, hoping someone would come to her rescue.

"You are such a baby!" he yelled back at her.

"Hmph! You just want to prove that youhave a girlfriend with your friends! Why d'heck did ya turn down an application for an all boys' school?" she said, getting irritated, "you'll just scared the girls half to death!"

"Isn't it obvious? I justwant to meetpretty girls unlike you!" he said, sticking out his tongue at her 2 yrs. younger sister, who's currently covered in a towel, " you also turned down an application on a girls' school too!"

"Well... "

"Hah! Couldn't prove it, can you?"

"I can too! I just don't want my friends to think that in my entire life, I only hang out with_you!_"

"There ya go!"

"There ya go!"

"Watever!"

"Whatever, fine! I don't even know why i waste my precious time racketing with you anyways," she said and stomped off to her bedroom.

As she was walking, she caught her reflection in the mirror. In her chest was a black mark in an unknown shape.

'You are so ugly.. why are you in there.. go away!' she whispered to the weird mark embedded in her chest.

"Talking to yourself again?" Ryu barged in.

"Knock!" Hollie repeated the same instruction once again.

"You don't knock on my door!" he said as he threw the stolen bra back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you," Hollie said and blushed out of embarassment. Her undergarment was contaminated and she's currently not dress.

"It's '_thank you, dear_ **brother**!' "Ryu reminded and left.

"Whatever!" she yelled, "_**dear brother**!"_

She quickly got dressed in a fancy, elegant school uniform and went to meet up with her brother. Ryuzaku High Academy, 2nd best school in japan. Ryu always thought it was named after him ever since he heard of it.

"Daisuke, you think he's ready? Today is his birthday after all," Riku whispered to her husband as they secretly gaze out of the window to watch their kids.

"Of course he is. He'll make an excellent phantom thief," Daisuke told Riku.

"I'm going to feel sorry for Hollie though," Kosuke suddenly called from behind.

"Why daddy?"

"As a Niwa girl, they would be offended that only boys are chosen. We even have to separate her when Ryu is under training."

"Don't worry. Risa and I are teaching her proper lady manners. Maybe she won't know. Tonight, mommy, daddy, I will bring Hollie to Risa and you get Ryu to accomplish his goal." Riku said.

"Have you already chosen the targetted item?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. I already have chosen..."

**"Tonight, he will be stealing the Divine Lady"**

**

* * *

Mickiz's Notes:**

1st thing: Ryuzaku isn't the 2nd best academy in japan. It's made up!

2nd thing: Hope you guys like this chapter too. There is a tiny suspense here about Hollie!

I want to thank **Sakura Minamino **for submitting a review. My first reviewer! Dozen thank you for doing so!

**

* * *

****Next Chapter:**

"You have to flap your wings up and down!"

"Oh! I look hot!"

"Perverted crow! This ain't the demon world!"

"My beloved girl? haha! None so far!"

Well, stay tune for the next one!

**Chapter 3: The Divine Lady Prefecture**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel. It's made by Yukiru and you go praise her!**

**Claimer: I claim Ryu and Hollie. Don't steal my spotlight characters! Oh! Wait until you see Satoshi's child! XD**

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	3. Divine Lady Prefecture 01

**Chapter 3: The Divine Lady Prefecture:**

**Part one**

_"See, because of you, we were almost late! Can't you see my building's on the other side! Gawd.." _Hollie muttered as she runs off to her next class in Ryuzaku Gakuen.

Ryuzaku Academy has 3 premises, each one for the elementary students, junior high students and high school students. The closest and shortest way to get to Ryuzaku Gakuen premises is by going through the Gakuen Academy and taking a secret way. All school grounds are connected by either walking on grounds and enter through doors, or walking through the sky bridge that has its own straight path escalators.

"_Ahh! I can't believe this, it's unfair! Ryuzaku Middle High should have been right infront of the west gate! Not at the far east-south! I'm soo dead if I come late for math!" _Ryu muttered as he too runs off to his class.

It's obvious this two siblings were muttering against one another, out of ear-shot though.

The morning ran smoothly. No one was late and both have achieved the highest mark in their past few tests. No one to blame right?

"IT'S ALL DADDY'S FAULT! IT'S HIS STUPID PARTIES THAT I GOT A 99 PERCENT! I MEAN... WHO'D WANNA KNOW ABOUT HOW HE MARRIED MOM! WE ALL KNOW HE JUST MARRIED HER BY LUCK!" Ryu once again yelled beside his best-friend.

"Take it easy man! Your dad has nothing to do with this," Jake Saehara told him.

"Eww.. are you gay?" he asked his friend.

"Gay? What? gay as in funny haha?" Jake asked.

"No.. gay as in funny queer," he said.

"I don't get it,"

"I know man. Yes, I do know my dad can look like a pretty red haired woman, but guy, he's too old for you," Ryu said.

SMACK!

"Hey, I don't like your dad! Now, speaking of your parents, about your mom-"

Jake was then slapped by a slick hand, causing him to obtain a red hand mark in his face.

"Don't you dare hit on my mama, dude!" Hollie threatened as she walked past the jerks.

"Where'd you come from?" both asked in unison.

"Ha! As if you haven't notice.. it's 4th period? I go through here.." she said and left.

"Oh yeah, your dudette went up 2 levels for math. WHAT A NERD!" Jake insulted.

"She ain't my girlfriend! And I went up 2 levels for science too!" Ryu fought back to defend himself.

"Yeah.. I forgot you guys are such nerds- oww!"

"Your just jealous that you didn't move up!"

--------------------------------

_"The nerves of those guys! I'm soo sorry mommy. But I have to teach you how to become unattractive. So many people have tried hitting on you, and I'm currently out of energy to knock 'em off!" _Hollie thought as she moves on.

"Wow! Looks at all those hot chicks! Sephen, dig 'em out!" Stephen Hiwatari said as he moved around Ryuzaku Middle High.

"No thanks. Girls like them don't attract me much," Sephen Hiwatari answered.

It was the Hiwatari twin's new day in Ryuzaku Academy. They were transferred after finishing their college degrees in America and now currently lived along with their mom and dad, Risa and Satoshi.

OOFFph!

"Yo, Sephen! You ok?"

"Yeah, I just hit on some-"

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking carefully... I was spacing out. Hope you forgive me!" Hollie apologized and picked up Sephen's books and handed it to his twin.

After that, she ran off to her own class as the bell would ring any minute.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a cute girl!" Stephen said as he whistled, " she even gave me direction where math class would be."

"What? I never heard her say that!"

"I have her schedule," Stephen said as he wave and flash Hollie's schedule,"too bad it doesn't say her name... only her student number," he added.

"Hey, if she's in the same class as we are, then she's older than us! I'm not going to hit on an older girl!" Sephen stated.

"Ahh.. you're right! She would have been the perfect bride."

During math class, the twins stared at Hollie, who was starring out the window most of the time. Hollie's not bad at math either. She can answer each question within 3 seconds.

"_Come on, stare at me!_" Stephen muttered.

"She won't stare at you.. she's busy starring at the guy infront of her," Sephen whispered as he stare at his book which in truth, he uses as a prop so he won't be seen starring at her.

"May I please leave for a couple of minutes. I have things to settle in my mind," she said as she left the classroom.

"Yo, girl infront of me. What's that girl's name?" Stephen called out.

"Her name? 347 566222..." she answered.

"Funny... no really."

"Are you hitting on her?" she gasped.

"No.. I just want to know her name.. is it that bad?"

"Yeah! If you want to find out her name, then go ask her yourself!" she said, insulted.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sephen asked.

"Why'd ya wanna know?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No... fine.. I'm called Camille," she said and turned around, slightly blushing.

"Thank you Camille." Sephen said and then the twins stared at each other.

"You're very evil you know that?" Stephen commented.

"I know... now let's see. Where's that voodoo book I was reading before." Sephen said. Obviously, he got this hobby of his from his mom, Risa. If not voodoo, then it's taro cards.

----------------------

"Yo, sis! Mom said she'll pick you up after school! You are going somewhere with her I reckon," Ryu called out to Hollie.

"Thanks oni-chan."

----------------------

After school, Hollie was preparing her stuff before her mom comes and pick her up. It's probably a meeting about something that has to deal with money, if not then about some weird guy or whatever her mom has schedules for her that day. Yes, even Hollie's confused as you are right now. She was carefully packing her assignments until she saw two shadows beside her locker.

"May I help you guys?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, starting with your name madamoiselle," Stephen started.

"Sorry, ma'am but don't mind my wacko twin brother here. You see, we picked up your schedule when we accidentally crashed into one another. And I'm just returning it to you," Sephen said. It's obvious he has the way around girls more.

"Ohh! Thank you"

MEEPP!

"Well, there's my ride. I have to go now! Hope to see you again at class tomorrow! And yes, I believe your name is Sephen right?"

"Yes,"

"And I'm Stephen," he butted in.

"Well, yes. Next time... when you're reading in math class, choose the math textbook, instead of history, and read it right side-up," she said and left after locking her locker.

"Busted!" Stephen whispered as Sephen blushed for his silly mistake. "Shoot, we still haven't recover her name!"

-------------------------

"Mommy! How are you?" she asked as she hoped in the car.

"Guess what? Aunty Risa came back from America and is inviting us to her small gathering," Riku said.

"Mom, it's Ryu's birthday... aren't we celebrating it today? And were is daddy and Ryu? Shouldn't they be also meeting them?"

"Now now honey... Ryu has his small party with his friends and his friend's house and daddy's at a business trip for 2 days. Now we are going to be sleeping over my sister's house," she explained as they drove in their limo to the Hiwatari state.

"Mom, your lying!"

"How can you tell?"

"Your hands are behind your back and they are currently fidgetting and shaking... as if I haven't known," she stated.

"Well, I guess that's ok. I could care less. But I'm wearing my uniform to their house? Isn't that a bit out of lady like manners? Aunt Risa is gonna get mad at ya."

"Your dress is at the back honey and you can start becoming a lady by getting rid of that slang language you have developed," Riku said.

"Alright. You're looking hot by the way.. I mean beautfiul."

Entering through the gates, Riku and Hollie sat quietly until they have completely stopped. After, a butler came and opened the door for them to come out. Riku was wearing a business suit after coming from her work and Hollie was wearing a black top shaped in a butterfly. Her stomach was out showing as she wears a black skirt with a white belt and black stocking with high heeled shoes.

"Aww.. my beautiful niece have arrived!" Risa said as she hugged her airtight.

"Aunt.. can't breath!" she gasped.

"Sorry! Now let's get you up into your own rooms!"

Risa then showed them around the house and after, they were sitting down in the living room.

"Hollie, have you met my baby boys?"

"Babies? Where? Aww.. they must be cute and handsome," Hollie said as she tried imagining cute babies in their little shoes and such with baby faces smooth as a baby's bottom.

"They are! You would fall in love with them in an instant," she said as she told the butler to go and get them.

"Sephen, Stephen, meet your cousin!" Risa said as they both entered.

"_Where have I heard those names before?_" Hollie thought.

Sephen and Stephen stepped in with gentlemen suits. After seeing one another...

"OMG! You're that girl in our math class!" Stephen yelled after a short moment of silence.

"I have a name," Hollie said trying to be gentle but couldn't keep her sarcasm out.

"Yeah.. a girl said your name is 347 566222. How are we suppose to know?" Sephen explained.

Sephen and Stephen pulled Hollie out so that the sisters can catch up to their 13 years of separation. They pulled her into the balcony and..

"So, you are our cousin. You look beautiful," Stephen said lustfully as he inch closer to her.

"Uh-huh... I heard you are one year younger than us. I guess that would be ok," Sephen came in too, trying to seduct her. This is where Satoshi's traits come in.

"We are COUZINS.." she said, trying to give them a hint to back off.

"So.. we are-"

All three of them looked up to the sky and saw a guy flying in with black wings across the full moon covered in veils of dark clouds.

"Dad will catch him tonight," Stephen told his brother.

"What? what'd ya say?" she asked.

"Nothing... you mean.. you never heard of Dark?"

"What? Sure.. and I'm LIGHT... really," she said and took this opportunity to run away from their trap.

"_Perverted guys! Everyone's perverted!"_ she thought to herself as she looked for her mom.

* * *

**MickiZ Notez:**

Yes... there's two parts for this one because it's really long! You just have to catch Hollie's point of view first before Ryu so it will all make sense. Beside I need an introductory for the twins and how Hollie would know information for future needs! So yes.. stay tune!

I'm also trying to get my web fixed so I can start drawing and showing you how each of them looks like! I'm going to add Hollie's clothes and blah blah blah! Stay tune for that!

* * *

**Many thanks to:**

**Cresc** and **Haruna **for posting and ofcourse **Sakura.** You are helping me a lot to keep on writing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel. It's made by Yukiru and you go praise her! **

**Claimer: I claim Ryu and Hollie. Don't steal my spotlight characters!Also Sephenand StephenXD**

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	4. Divine Lady Prefecture 02

**Chapter 3: The Divine Lady Prefecture:**

**Part two**

Ryu walked home along with his 3 best friends, Jake, Miguel, and Haru. Yes, it was his birthday and he invited his friends to come over. His sister went somewhere with his mom and won't be coming back until tomorrow night. Everyone that day was so tensed! His mom, dad, and grandparents didn't even say goodbye to him and Hollie, nor greeted him a happy birthday. What's going on with these people's lives?

"So, what's up man?" Jake started, trying to break the silence as they walk to the Niwa mansion.

"Nothing. Yo! Mind your own business!" Ryu replied.

"Hey! You know that girl Camille? She's hot!" Miguel said, confessing that he has found another target to hit on.

"Oy! this is your 15th girl to hit on! Still no reply? Wow..." Ryu said.

"So? I don't see you coming up to one anyways? Guess your sister's guarding you hard!" Miguel stated.

"Naw... she could care less. I'm usually the one who chase 'em out." Ryu said.

"Why can't you leave your sister alone dude? She needs space," Haru finally spoke.

"You like her, OOooohhh," Jake said.

"YOU DO?" Ryu said, shocked.

"Why? I think she's cute and smart. Hey, I'm your friend! You trust me, don't ya?" Haru asked, trying to get permission to ask Hollie.

"Yo, in order to ask her out, you have to prove yourself worthy. If you pass Ryu, then your up for her dad!" Jake said.

"Don't worry, Ryu's tougher than his dad! More likely his mom you've gotta put up with."

"Yo, I heard from Camille's friend's friend that someone's trying to hit on her," Miguel reported.

"Yeah? So? Can we stop talking about Hollie? Why not talk about _me?_" Ryu said.

"You suck!" the three said in unison.

The four amigos then stopped talking and after reaching the gate, Ryu spotted something and quickly stopped his friends from opening the gate any further.

"You know what? I have a project to finish... why don't you guys head home and we'll see each other tomorrow at the party," Ryu called out. '_It's for your own lives dudes,' _he thought.

"What! That's not fair man! We've been planning all week for this day!" Haru complained.

"Alright... but I have something to do today. I'll call y'all when I'm done.. Around 9?" Ryu said, comprimising with his friends.

"Alright dude.. I still have to pack for this sleepover anyways. See ya at 9-10 pm!" Jake said. He knows when Ryu's really intense and knows when to give him space. Well, it's mostly because he also has something in his schedule until 9-10 pm.

"Thanks Jako!" Ryu said as he watched his friends go back to their own houses.

"Man, and I'm really looking forward to see Hollie today," Haru complained, some 8 blocks away from the house.

"I heard that! She ain't home until tomorrow's party!" Ryu yelled back.

"Sharp hearing!"

------------------

_'Now getting into business..' _he thought as he took rubber gloves to touch the handle.

He touched the botton beside the handle and pushed it. Straight away, a secret door opened so he can get over the other side of the gate. He's not risking his life to get shocked with 4 thousand wats! He quickly ran inside before it shut. He was jumping over holes and secret traps in the ground, swinging over trees to escape the wrath of the monkeys and almost lost his life when he almost tripped over the pond to see 6-7 pirhanas about to chomp his head off.

He was also on top of the rooftop to find the safest way to get in, and was also prepared to open secret passageways. He was at a higher level at science so when it comes to bombs, he knows how to unplug them. Too bad Hollie wasn't around to help him. He wasn't good at math to calculate the movement of each arrows darting his way. All he can do is depend on his ability and lady luck.

OWW! He yelled when one arrow struck in his arm. Blood poured out as he took it and on he continue to get inside.

Dozens of robots are his next match. He outsmarted some of them, took parts from others and the others, he fed them to the piranhas which of course, broke their teeth from biting metals.

When all's done, he finally reached the door... and

"Ahh! Its hot!" he shouted and quickly fan it out.

So, he kicked down the door.

"Ahh! Why did you kick the door, son?" Daisuke demanded when he heard the loud _boom!_

"I couldn't get in!" Ryu argued.

"Ryu-darling! You passed one of my hardest test! Congratulations!" Emiko suddenly called, hugging her grandson airtight.

"Mom! RYU! Look at the messed you guys did!" Daisuke complained.

"Wow... good job Ryu!" Emiko complimented, looking at the artwork he did. Piranhas were scattered all over the floor, robot parts everywhere, the mokeys are all caged with banana peels all over, arrows sticking in different areas and holes are found.

"Who did this?" Kosuke asked.

"Emiko-sama did," the maid answer.

"Yep!" Emiko said, proud of what happened to her secret traps.

"Wow, you must be stronger than dad, grandma! how'd you got the piranhas in the pond?" Ryu asked, pretty impressed with his grandma.

"Easy! Just buy them and asked them to deliver it over the pond!" she replied.

Emiko then called the cleaning crew to clean up before anyone around the neighbour noticed. After an hour, the house was looking normal as ever.

Ryu ran up to his room to get his bruises and scrapes clean. Looking up to the pictures around his walls, he suddenly felt a hot sensation. The more he stared at the specific person, the more he started to change. Suddenly...

'_What happened?'_ he thought to himself as he quickly ran to the mirror.

"DAD!" he yelled.

He rushed down to get some explanation. Maybe it was one of the tricks his grandmother pulled?

"Alright! Explain!" he yelled.

Daisuke, Emiko and Kosuke looked at their handsome child. Well, Emiko did, but Daisuke ran off to hide himself and Kosuke just doesn't have a clue what was going on.

"Daisuke, get yer butt here! Aww.. honey, you look so handsome," she cooed, as the young new Dark raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Umm.. ok. I guess I'll explain. You see Ryu, a curse runs through the Niwa family. One of the sons of the Niwa family is chosen to become Dark and steal certain artifacts, when they turn 14. You remember the legend of Dark? Well, that is you right now. That's why mom trained you to her fullest. Your first task is today, since you are ready," Daisuke explained to his only son and was also cautious so he won't have a hard feeling about this like he had when he turned 14.

"Cool!" was all Ryu said, throwing off everyone.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked, really shocked to see the first impression of his son.

"What more can I ask? I've always wanted to go stealing off museums after hearing the legend of Dark," he said, "Oh! I look hot!"

"See! If only Daisuke was like that when he was your age," Emiko sighed.

"By the way, what about Hollie?" Ryu asked, eager to show off to his sister.

"Ahh.. that's the problem. I don't want you to tell Hollie about this. She might be offended that girls in the Niwa family are not selected to be Dark," Emiko explained, remembering her childhood.

"Kyu!" Wizu said.

"Oh, this is Wizu! You will be needing him when you are out. He can fly you to the museums and also copy your form. He can't swim though," Kosuke explained, holding out a bunny with ears the length of his whole body.

"Awesome! Hello, Wizu!" Ryu greeted.

"Oh yeah! How do I return back to myself?" Ryu asked.

"By stealing the Divine Lady," Emiko explained.

"Alright! Let's go Wizu, fly!" Ryu commanded the little bunny after dressing to more appropriate clothing.

Wizu then transformed into giant raven wings and Ryu jumped off the balcony. Emiko was then starring in the open sky as Daisuke and Kosuke looked at the ground. "You ok?" they asked.

"How da hell do you fly!" Ryu complained.

"You flap you wings up and down!" they both called in unison.

"ohh.. alright! Flap up and down Wizu!"

After 15 minutes, he finally took off. He was flying over the full moon that was covered behind a veil of dark clouds when he spotted three people on a balcony.

"_Woah, I could've sworn I saw my sister there for a second!"_ He thought and continued to move forward. He has an appointment at 8 and need to be home before 9.

Flying toward the museum his grandmother told him to go, he spotted about hundreds of reporters all starring at him. He then moved to the nearest window to search for this divine lady. He needed to get back to his original form before his friends can spot him, and turn him over to the police.

Running around the museum, he saw 10 police men ready to capture him at the sight of him. He hid in the darkest corner to set up a plan. _Where all the police men we go, up the valley gold we know_ he sang in his head, remembering the tiny rhyming tunes he and his sister made when they were young. Atlast, he spotted where most of the police men are located after hacking with the video system.

He ran towards the room with Wizu on his shoulder. He knocked one out and stole his uniform so he can blend in and get inside without much hassle. When all are going well ( he made Wizu transform to Dark so he can go and chase the rest of the police men out), he found himself trapped in the corner.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the famous phantom thief, Dark," someone called.

"Do I know you?" Dark said, in the conscience of Ryu.

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Satoshi," he informed. Ryu, or Dark saw a man with light blue hair and glasses. Ryu quickly realized him.

"Unc-" he was about to say uncle Satoshi until someone from his head called out to him, saying don't do so.

Ryu felt the same sensation as he did and before he knew it, someone had completely taken over him.

"Well, if it isn't Satoshi," Dark smirked. This time, it's really Dark Mousy who's speaking.

"You're back to steal more hardwork of the artists?" Satoshi asked.

"Hmm? No.. really.. you think?" Dark sarcastically said. He quickly and secretly stuffed in the small canvas in the back pack and when he got the chance, he ran off the window. Wizu had transformed into black wings once again and they both flew off.

He flew off and landed at a balcony to take a rest and see if anyone had followed him. Before he can move an inch, a girl who's at the age of 12 was starring at him, shocked and ready to scream. He quickly ran to her and put his hand at her mouth before she can make anymore trouble for him.

"Shh! Be quite!" Dark whispered, trying to calm a worming girl trying to get off of him. She bit him later on and ran to the edge of the balcony. If she needed to escape, she can jump off and call for help if she survive the 10 feet distance.

"Perverted crow! This ain't the demon world!" she whispered menacingly. This is a bad person and if she handled him wrong, her life might be put in a risk.

"So?" he asked as he was suddenly on top of her in the edge of the balcony railing.

Thinking that it's his only chance to capture the girl's conscience for a couple of second, he was about to kiss her and flew off but to his luck, he was slapped hard across the face.

"Get out of here before I call the security!" she yelled.

Riku then came to see what was the commotion and the moment she spotted Dark, she was half shock, half happy, half doesn't know what she was thinking.

Dark also stared at her for a couple of minutes and then realized what was happening. He fell off the balcony and flew off before he transforms back to Ryu.

--------------------------------

"I will never steal another thing ever again!" Ryu yelled, storming around, dripping with muddy water. He fell in the mud water when Dark couldn't handle of thinking about Riku any longer. Wizu was of course, knocked out unconscious.

"Luckily, the painting didn't get ruined," Emiko said as she observed the stolen good.

"Grandma! I got the painting back! Don't make me transform into him again," he whined as he clutched his grandmother's legs like a 5 year old kid.

"You can't!" Daisuke said.

"You lied, old geezer! You said when I get the divine lady-" Ryu said but was cut off.

"Sorry darling. But as long as you have a liking for this girl, then you will always have to transform to Dark. That's what we call the **Divine Lady **or **Sacred Maiden** in another term," Emiko explained, remembering the same thing that happened to Daisuke when Daichi, Ryu's great-grandpa, told the same thing to Daisuke.

Ryu looked at the picture of a girl. She has long hair and blue eyes. He remembered that the girl's name was Ericka or something like that in his class.

"I don't have a crush on that girl," Ryu whispered.

"You don't? Then what's it doing behind your pillow?" Emiko asked.

"I unno. I think Jake and the rest gave me her picture to fall in love with her or something. I didn't though. She doesn't interest me," Ryu explained.

"Do you have someone you feel affection though?" Emiko asked. This info was very important.

"My beloved girl? haha! None so far!" he laughed then realized something.

"Wait, if I don't like anyone, then how am I suppose to get rid of this curse?" he asked.

"I didn't know how you turned into Dark in the first place if you didn't have any affection for anyone," Emiko stood wondering.

"You see, Dark appears when his host has an affection on someone. His trigger is love," Daisuke explained, remembering Riku and Risa when they were young.

"Well, I unno," Ryu said as he moved on to get himself a shower and call his fellas to come over and start their sleep over. He wished that his house were safe enough and that he doesn't transform into Dark in between.

_"You hear that? I don't want anyone seeing me as you"_ he thought, hoping that Dark understood him.

That night, he and his friends were having fun, celebrating his 14th birthday. He was kind of out once in awhile, thinking about how he should live his life without ending up in jail. '_If dad made it through, maybe I can too'_ he thought.

-----------------------

"I wonder how he triggered Dark," Emiko asked, having a tiny meeting with the family.

"I don't know. But one thing I can say, Dark transformed back after he saw me," Riku said on the phone.

"What! Dark still has an affection on my wife? Wait until I get him.." Daisuke muttered.

"How's Hollie?" Kosuke asked.

"She's alright now. She suddenly had a high fever after Dark appeared infront of her, though." Riku explained.

"That kid always have high fever when her heart reaches the maximum heartbeat," Emiko said.

"That's why Ryu's studying science at a higher level so he can cure his sister before she receive a heart attack," Daisuke whispered.

"Sigh, just hope that nothing happens tomorrow that is out of the world," Riku said and hanged up.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm going to rename the story to _"Butterfly's Kiss"_. So, you guys should start to remember the title before you start wondering where this story ended up. I'll rename the story after chapter 4 has been placed.

* * *

**

**Mickiz Notes:**

Chapter 3 complete! Yay! Now I'm drawing Dark, and the rest of my characters. And then I'm going to design my website for you to see.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_"Great! Half of my family is against me!"_

"Ryu! You finally remember!"

"I'm Misha Hinoto"

_"My shadow... why is it a butterfly?"_

**Chapter 4: Butterfly's Realm

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel. It's made by Yukiru Sugisaki and been licensed by Tokyopop and ADVfilms.**

**Claimer: Ryu and Hollie Niwa, Sephen and Stephen Hiwatari and friends of Ryu: Jake, Miguel and Haru.**

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	5. Butterfly Realm 01

**Chapter 4: Butterfly's Realm**

**Part one:**

It was a long, dimful night over the Hiwatari's state when a little girl rest in her given chamber. She had finished suffering from her sick heart and currently wish to not be disturbed. It was pretty normal until tiny specks of dust appeared out of nowhere and 14 anonymous, hooded white figures emerged from those glittering dusts, surrounding Hollie.

"Who are you?" she communicated through her mind.

"On eno ni ralucitrap... peek gnipeels raed dlihc," each one whispered back, seering like an echo.

"What's happening.. no... NOOO!" she screamed in agony.

"Hollie!"Riku came in, tryingt o wake her precious daughter out of the nightmare she has received.

"Mommy... I don't want to... don't let them take me away..." she cried, tears splashing on the silk cover.

"Don't worry. No one will take you away, my baby. Someone will protect you, including my own self."

"Wake up dudez!" Jake yelled to his fella comrades, knocking the conscious and life out of each of them.

"Air! I need air!" Ryu suddenly fell off the bed, gasping and searching for any floating oxygen.

Jake suddenly ran to Miguel, who was still in his own fantasy world, and started whispering in his ear.

"Aurgh! Jake! Get outta my ear!" he yellled, pulling off the leech out of his way.

"Masters, I need to clean the.." the butler started as he looked at the filthy room, " uhh.. what was once a room..."

Maids were not allowed to clean Ryu's room due to some reasons. First, they go all girly-girl in the sight of an under garment and second, they can become a rabid fangirl in a blink of an eye. Therefore, female servants were given these caution for reminder. The butler on the other hand are also known as body guards and only tends to the masters of the house, meaning the male family members. He quickly dragged the kids out and started on his duties.

"Can't wait for your party," Haru silently said, eating oat meal to start the day.

"I'm sure you do, Haru," Daisuke replied, sipping in the hot coffee.

"Yeah... so you can look at the sexy hot body Hollie have that you long for," Miguel continued, adding the thoughts of Haru that was popping out of his mind.

**Pbbbsssstttt!**

Daisuke spat out the hot coffee into the faces of everyone infront of him, chocked a couple of seconds, regain his composition and then expressed his shocked expression through words.

"You WHAT!" he yelled.

"I didn't say anything," Jake and Ryu said in unison, carefully slipping out of the table without being damage.

**(Ryyuuuuuuu!) **came a voice that was utterly familiar up in his head.

"_Oh no... he's out!"_ Ryu thought, smacking his mind, trying to make himself out of conscious.

**(Let's get to know one another...) **it called back, but this tim it was a voice of a girl... or rather a male who tried so hard to perk his voice up and ended up sounding like a looney.

_"Sure... whatever.. DARK! Leave me alone or I'll do serious damage for the both of us!" _he threatened.

**(Gasp! How'd you knew it was me?) **Dark asked, quite shocked that his new _sidekick _was completely not a goof red haired and actually logically smart!

_"It doesn't take a pro to figure that one out..." _he said quietly, "_You think I'm stupid?"_

**(Daisuke was... I was just wondering if his stupidity passed on to you)**

"Ryu... your talkin' to yourself?" Daisuke asked.. making a point that inside head conversation was not permitted in front of an assembly, out loud.

Ryu looked up to see his friends giving him this weird look and maintaining conversation to one another about how their science geek started becoming a mental psycho.

_"Yo! I got a reputation to live popular and cool, so back off my life Dark!" _Ryu thought really hard, hoping that Dark would hear or read what he was saying, "_And if you play my game the right way, you get to dig out beautiful chicks I know.."_ he added, really trying to bait him.

**(YOU"RE ON!)** Dark replied as soon as the word "chicks" reached his brain molecules.

-------------------

"Mom, what am I going to wear?" Hollie ran back and forth in the balcony, trying to figure a perfect, simple gown for the party where no one would think of her as cheap and also pretty to try hit on her. She already booked her schedule to watch after her own family.

"Maybe this red-"

"No"

"Ok.. pink?"

"Nah, I want something formal-" she said and stopped to stare at a suit, "Perfect!" she said and went over to reach it.

"Honey, you want to dress as a body guard?" Riku said, eyeing her.

"I don't see why not..." she whispered.

"No! That's not allowed!" Risa yelled, coming in with extend doors.

"Yeah!" Riku said.. halfway lost.

"You are wearing this!" Risa said as she snapped her fingers, where 2 maids appeared from the doors and hold out a really pretty gown.

"Aurgh! It's too bright! Noo.. I'm going blind," Hollie whined as the twin started forcing her to wear such bright.. what-is-it-exactly-kind-of-gown.

"OMG! IT'S A FREAKIN' FORMALITY PARTY FOR OLD PEOPLE!" Miguel yelled as he looked at about 2000 business men and women all in their fanciest gowns and suits.

"Sigh guess being at the kids' section wouldn't be so bad now... let's go before we get any older," Jake said.

"Where are the hot chicks? I thought there would be full of them!" Miguel whispered, can't believe his eyes.

"Ahh.. they are coming at around 6-7pm," Haru stated, as he looked in the clock which read 4:30 pm.

"Alright. Let's ditch this and come back when it's alright to come back!" Miguel said and jumped out.

"Yeah, same for me too, man," Jake added.

"Yeah.. that's right! Ditch me!" Ryu yelled.

Ryu turned around to see an old person trying to hit on him and then,

"Oy! I changed my mind! Wait for me!" he yelled and went off to chase after his friends.

"So... what's your name darling?" the old geezer said seductively..

"Uhh..." Haru thought, " look umm.. old lady- I mean ma'am... I'm waiting for someone else..." he said and ran out of that area to some place where he can actually get away from the strong mixed perfume and etc. etc.

--------

Haru walked around and around and around.. all he's doing is waiting for Hollie to enter and to look how beautiful she is tonight, not that she wasn't beautiful from any other time of day... but this is one of those special occasion where you can see her shining.. and glamarous.. and

"Woah! Where'd that light coming from!" he yelled, quickly shielding his eyes from infective UV rays and UVB rays.

"Haha, very funny Haru," Hollie sarsactically whispered and walked past him, running towards the long, never ending hallway.

When Hollie was out of sight, Haru started thinking what kind of cloth was she wearing... or was it even a type of clothing! It feels like 1000 watts of flourescents were installed!

"I can't believe aunty! She made me wear such a- a.. a.. whatever you call this thing!" she muttered as she threw it, casting it down by the farthest edge of her bed.

She picked a black gown that wasn't too fancy and wasn't too plain either and wore it. Realizing that the mark was showing, she ran up to her jewelry box and picked a diamond necklace to cover it up. She was applying powdered makeup and such when...

**"What are you doing here?"** Dark yelled, surprised to see someone from somewhere from sometime.

"Kyaa!" Hollie screamed, quickly dodging beneath the bed.

**"Hey! This isn't your house! Are you robbing... hold on.. I got to talk to someone on the other line..."** Dark started but was disrupted.

**"Yes, Dark speaking," **he called out in the air. Hollie raised her eyebrow, looking at the lunatic thief, as she moved more, closer to the wall, far away from him as possible.

_What the heck are you doing!_

**"What! She was touching someone's jewelry box in your house. Who's room is this? It smells like Emiko and Riku's perfume.. nice," **he whispered back.

Hollie couldn't hear what Dark was mumbling about, but all she can think was that she needed to get out and fast!

_Hey! Watch on the girls you are trying to hit on!_

**"Who sleeps here?"**

_My sister_

**"Wow.. WHAT! YOU HAVE A SISTER!"**

_"What the heck! Why are they talking about sisters? Shouldn't they be more focused on the object he's supposed to steal?" _Hollie thought.. finally hearing something loud and clear.

_Huh?_

**"I've never met a Niwa in my entire life who had a sibling!"**

_Well, get used to it!_

**"What's her name? How'd she look like? Will I see her?"**

_Ehh? she's right under her bed!_

**"Ohh.. coo- WHAT? YOU MEAN TO SAY--- oh no! I was trying to make out with your sis last night..."**

_YOU WERE **WHAT!**_

**"Nothing... nothing.."**

_GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW! YOU'VE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TROUBLE! ALMOST IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS TOO!_

**"Sorry! Geez.. Not my fault your genetic's a weird type"**

**---------------------**

Hollie came out later to find nothing on her room but floating dark feathers, making her room quite nice in decoration... for Halloween. She then fixed herself straight and quickly ran downstairs before Aunt Risa can spot her and make her changed her clothes back to her suggested one and before anyone start wondering where she headed. She made little notes and analysis about Dark, like how he weighed according to the density of each of the feathers and yes.. basically all weird things a normal person won't even bother to know.

She quickly slowed her pace of walking and turned right to see a girl with silver and red hair in layered style, and golden gown, starring at her with emerald eyes.

"Ohh, hello. You must be the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Niwa. Hollie Niwa I believed," she spoke.

"Umm.. youare?" Hollie asked as politely as she could.

The girl smiled and said, "Misha. I'm Misha Hinoto."

Hollie walked past her to get to the party until Misha passed her and told her, "shadows can be misdreavous" and continued on with her business. She thought about it and quickly turned to ask what she meant by that but she had disappeared. She told herself to shake it off and continued to celebrate her brother's birthday party. It was going fine until she noticed, through many crowds of people of all adult ages, that her shadow was gone. Instead.. as she studied shadows following its owner on the ground, she noticed a butterfly fluttering around the floor. There are no butterflies inside the recreation room, so where is it coming from? Unless..

Gasp! That can't be...

"_How's that possible? My shadow.. why is it a butterfly?" _she asked herself. Her heart suddenly beated wildly and she just burst out of the party, not knowing where she's heading.

When she finally realized the path she was heading, she noticed that she was heading the same path she and Ryu had taken when they were young. She was heading towards the forbidden garden.

**"Ryu, your sister is running off somewhere"**

_Follow her!_

**"Ok!"** Dark said and went up to follow. But he lost track after when they came to the thick trees, covering the path from above.

Hollie opened the gate with no problem and there... in the middle of the garden was roots of tree locking something down. She can see trace of clothes and frill laces torn and ripped, spread all over the area. An hourglass ticking.. green, glowing grains of sand transferring from the top to the bottom. Water slowly ripples as the wind blew across the dead garden. Butterflies rotted in the sidelines of each plants and above the center was a dome style with broken see through wings. She fell to her knees at the sight of it and she suddenly felt an immensed pumped of her heart as she slowly plunge deeper in her soul...

_**I'm free.. at last...**_

* * *

**Mickiz Notes:**

XD again with parts for each chapter... I'm sorry but i don't want to burden you with like 17 pages for a chapter... so yes.. I'll be typing the next one soon! Later on today as a matter of fact.

**THIS STORY IS NOW CALLED _BUTTERFLY'S KISS_!**

So, I've done Dark's finding about Hollie, done Hollie's views.. now we are going on the hot stuff! Like... I'm not telling

Oh yeah! I got adobe photoshop 7! I can finally do my website with my own layouts. Now let me get that straight. Hopefully I'll have it up this weekend for you guys to see our character **Dark** once again and the newest groups!

And sorry if you find any mistakes and typos here.. I was currently writing at like 2 a.m in the morning and my eyes are tired! I'm doing this 'cuz I luv you all!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Awakening of the true powers of the phantom thief!

**Chapter 4: Butterfly's Realm 2

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Dn Angel.. once again. However, I don't want my story line being copied and my characters' personality and traits being copied! I don't want people naming their fictional characters after my own who have the exact same chaarcter sketch that I made which took me about 2 weeks to start!**

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	6. Butterfly Realm 02

**Chapter 4: Butterfly's Realm**

**Part two:**

_**I'm free.. at last...**_

Words.. words so mythical and divine escaped Hollie's voice. The floor began to shake as she embraced herself... wait.. not herself.. she wasn't her anymore. It's as if she was erased out in this world.

The girl figure stood as her hair flows vividly yet dangerously all over the place, growing inch by inch in a matter of seconds. Her body was giving off hot sensation and in a blink of an eye, a different girl stood there... giving off such an evil aura.

_**This garden... it's dead...**_

She looked around, searching every corners her eyes set upon. This place was different from the last time she had wondered here. Tears sprang up to her eyes to see her friends rotted and lying everywhere in the place. She walked shakily trying to get different views of what was once her home. She then tripped over a lump of roots, the hour glass still emitting such a green evil impression.

"Of course... their inhabitants were visited by the angel of death the moment you left" someone called behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked. Looking back, she saw a girl wearing a rich divine clothing of a priestess, along with luxurious jewels.

"I'm a dream-gazer sent by my mother to aid you," she answered, refusing to give her personal information.

The new Hollie looked through the mirror the girl was holding. There, she saw her reflection, the original Hollie, sleeping through the clouds of confusion and fear. Her chest was glowing a crimson red, on the area of the bitten mark and where her heart lies.

"Sadness isn't it. She is very fragile," the dream-gazer said.

"That's Hollie isn't it, the one in the mirror" she asked, still sitting on the dried garden.

"Quite close. She's not in the mirror, she's within yourself. As a body who shares two souls at once. It may seem unreal but it's possible," she stated, a twinkle in her eyes glowered.

Wind picked up and all the dead leaves started dancing in such a sad moment. She then once again sprang up to tears.

"You shouldn't waste your tears on situations easy to resolve," she commented.

"How.."

"Each of the Divine Butterfly's soul were reborn in this world. They reside to those who are mournful," she explained.

"So.. to-"

"To save them... you must fufill the person's wish and that mournful soul will leave. Then purify the soul and then a butterfly will be born."

"I see-"

------------

"Hollie! Wake up!" Chloe screeched on her ear.

"Wha? What!" Hollie sprang up.

She looked around groggily and immediately landed her head back up the pillow. She was too tired to see thirteen pairs of eyes starring at her. Thirteen means not a good sign.

"Hollie! Listen.. last night Dark-"

"Alright honey... time for you to go!" Riku sweetly said, dragging all the unwanted visitor around Hollie's room.

"Hollie, Hollie .. listen!" Ryu said excitedly as he grabbed her face towards his own. Out of nowhere, a broken hand came out and she started freaking over such a really disgusting and frightful object.

"Ryu, Daisuke, Kosuke.. OUT!" the girls yelled.

"Huh? I didn't even do anything.." Daisuke and Kosuke wondered.. as Ryu still clutches the object... content that he teased her already on the first day.

"Honey, is anything wrong?" Emiko asked.

"Nothing grandma..."

"But then she's already at that state where..."

"But, honey, you saw for yourself..."

"Saw what, grandma?"

"Riku honey, this isn't right..."

"Mommy, it's ok.. maybe it'll.."

"Be quiet!" Hollie yelled. But the two adults kept on talking anyways. She then spotted a flower bouquette.

She silently went off her bed, escaping out of the weird conversation she was kicked out, walked like an octopus to the flower and grabbed it, banged it on the wall hoping some pathetic guy would come out and listen to her troubled, boring life.

"There's something wrong with this millenium I tell you.." she thought to herself.

_Millenium... Milleniu... Millenia... Millania.. Melania!_

Suddenly, jigsaw puzzles started to reform. Bits by bits, her memories are showing clearly. She remembered a voice.. so different from hers coming out of her mind demanding a release. Release of who? The next pieces were foggy.. she saw a girl in a kimono.. dream-gazer was it? and she utterly look so familiar. Oh yes! It was Misha Hinoto, was it? And then mournful soul? What?

"Hollie Harada Niwa!" Riku yelled.

"Yes, mother," she suddenly became attentive.

"Go back to bed honey. Have plenty of sleep," Emiko said, giving her a tiny smile.

"Thank you," she said and went back to sleep.

_**Save me**_

A picture of a blonde victorian doll appeared on her mind. She was very pretty and in her hand was a ring in a form of the rose..

"RYU!" she yelled, running down the halls of the mansion, desperately looking for her brother.

"What?" he answered.

"Where's that hand?" she asked, breathing in deeply.

Ryu touched her hand, to check her pulse and then replied, "What hand? And don't go running at the speed of a turtle, you'll kill yourself."

"Haha, very funny. Give me the hand!" she threatened.

"What hand? I don't remember," a very confused boy asked.

"Sigh.. broken arm of a doll, flickering it right my face, has like tiny frilly lace clothing..," she described as she finally remembered the same contents back in that garden.

"Oh that?" he asked.

"Wow, you finally remembered!"

"I threw it of the garbage."

"YOU WHAT!"

She then ran off to the specific garbage on Ryu's intructions and grabbed it.

_"Why is she so into some really gruesome hand?"_

**(Beats me! Let's go outside..)**

Ryu once again looked back to see his sister flailing her arms, running off to somewhere again. All he saw was a girl running at a speed of light, going to that same path she had ran off to last night. It was quite unbelievable how a girl can run so fast if it's really important.

There were construction everywhere around the place and all she saw that the garden was all.. well... all gone.

"NOOO!" she screamed in uther frustration and shockness.

Everyone suddenly looked at her as she quickly blocked the path before they do anymore serious damage. The only thing left is the shrine looking thing and the same lump she had tripped over last night. She threatened everyone that she was going to kill herself if they don't leave immediately and after that, she collapsed. YOU HEAR? She collapsed!

**(Your sister collapsed! Again! Is she that meekly!)**

"Hey, don't you insult her! She was born that way.."

**(Why?)**

"Mother fell when she had her. She's lucky to be born with no deviation.. but then her heart was affected by it. Too much shock from the fall I guess,"

**(Wow.. now I know why you're soo sister-complexed!)**

"Take that back!"

"You're talking to yourself?" Sephen asked, having a weird expression in his face.

"Uh.. no.. just testing out scientific theories and such.. gotta go!"

"Yo, how's she?"

"I don't know you guys.."

"Yeah.. sure.. cousin! And make sure you tell that person you were talking to to enjoy his last freedom.."

"Yeah, sure I.. watcha talking about?"

"Nothing.."

"What weirdos!"

**(Those guys.. they look like Hiwatari..)**

"Yeah.. their my cousins-"

**(But the Hiwatari are our enemy)**

"That's good."

"What! So then that means.. half of my family is against me.. I mean you.. I mean both of us.. NO!"

-------------------

"Honey, did you hear? You gotta steal that painting.. there.. there.. THERE! **LOOK WHEN I'M POINTING**!" Emiko screeched, hyped up about the fact that she found another piece of art for him to steal. She was already all over the news pointing the new painting that was currently displayed and yes, she wanted it to put in her room for luxury.

"Buy a copy if you want it so much-"

Ryu looked at her mother and grandmother's teary puppied eyes. They were expecting for the painting to be in their house in the secret room and to have it decorated like a piece of furniture.

"You can't escape this one, Ryu. You have to get it because it possess an evil inside. You have to seal it,"

"MORNING! What are you guys talking about? I heard 'stealing'" Hollie asked, prepared and ready to leave the house for school. It was such a disastrous day yesterday yet she still has the will to attend class.

"Nothing!" everyone said in unison.

"Ok then... bye bye!" she said cheerfully and left.

-----------------

"Hello!" she said cheerfully in everyone she passed by.

"Hollie! He's coming, he's coming!" someone yelled from behind.

"Who is coming Chloe?" she asked.

"No duh! Listen to the news! Anyways, Dark's coming to steal the Blue Cherryblossom painting! The one our classmate worked hard to make," she said in full information.

"Blue Cherryblossom? the one made by Eliza-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah! It was placed in that rich house for goodluck right? Now, they are moving it to the museum so they can guard it!"

"They shouldn't have done that..."

"Why?"

"Because... it's really disrespectful for the owner of the painting."

Hollie and Chloe looked behind to see a girl in brown hair and same school uniform, hair grazing along with the wind as cherry blossom petals swirls around her.

"That's the transferred student, Hollie," Chloe whispered to her friend.

"Aren't you Misha?" she asked, her mind trailing to the scene last night once again.

Misha gave a smile and asked for a bond of friendship, which of course Hollie and Chloe accepted in a matter of second.

"Meet me at your locker after school," Misha said and went off to her class which is the Middle High school area.

----------------------------

""Dark's coming to town!" Jake sang merrily as the group of boys sat in the trees to eat their lunch.

"Don't make it like he's santa claus!"

"Why not?" Jake said teary.

"Geez, you act like a kid!"

"Can't help it," he said happily as he peeled off the cover of jello-pudding.

"Alright, why are you excited?"

"Because, tonight, I'll catch him!" he said, "and, I get to meet a new thief!"

"_Great, now my bestfriend's after my butt too!"_

"You looking solemn today," Haru said.

"Yeah.. it's because of the pain- I mean.. Hollie," Ryu quickly answered.

"Hmm.. yeah... it's sad," he responded.

--------------------------------

"Alright," Hollie said to Misha when she requested if she can meet Eliza-kun today.

After school, Hollie, Chloe, Misha and Eliza where sitting in the park where Daisuke usually sit to draw his scenes. They started eating first and then got down to business.

"Are you sure you're ok with that Eliza?" Chloe asked, worried about her painting dedicated to her grandma who suddenly passed away last year.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I have to protect it right? It's the only memory I have with my grandmother..." she said as a tear sprang up to her eye.

"_This is sad. Her only memory of her grandmother is going to be stolen. Yet, wasn't it already stolen when they took it from her posession?"_ Hollie thought.

"Sad, isn't it?" Misha whispered back, "can you come with me tonight at around 7:30?"

"What for?" she asked.

"It's something you must know-"

"I see. alright then" she agreed cheerfully.

---------------------------------

That night, Hollie ran out from the window of her cousin's house (you know why) and met up with Misha in the same place where they had gathered after school. As usual, she was standing there casually, but her hair was back to its original state. Eliza was there as well.

"Ok?"

"Hollie, I want you to fully understand," Misha started.

"I don't want the painting to be taken away! I want it in my hands!" Eliza devastatedly said, grabbing Hollie and burrying herself in her.

"But, the police will make sure it's not taken! My cousin's are also there and Jake too! I think they can handle-"

"You don't understand, Hollie. Eliza really want it in her possession. You should try to hear her side of the story first," Misha softly said.

"Alright. I guess you want the full story. I painted my grandmother one time behind a blue cherry blossom background to represent her calmness and long life with love. Then after the art exhibition in our school, these people came and asked my if they can borrow my painting for a reception on their daughter's wedding. I gladly said yes if it will make the new bride happy. Yet, after I signed the contract, they told me that the painting belonged to them. I was tricked. Now, they are making copies of it to make money! I don't care now if Dark steals it... he can steal it and put an end to this. I never painted my grandmother for that..." she cried, explaining her sadness over a painting.

"I never knew... I thought that.. everyone said that you sold it to make money-"

**"She's not that kind of person Hollie. She cherished it that she even wants it to be taken away so that they can stop abusing it"**

_"What do you expect me to do?"_

**"Leave it to me"** she said to Eliza as her and and her other.

Misha and Hollie ran off as Eliza went back home. Behind a tree beside the museum, Hollie transformed to the same girl she had taken form of last night.

"I sent out the card that you're taking the painting early this morning," Misha announced to her as they sat in the tallest tree, looking at the museum window.

"Huh? you did? How'd you know I would-"

"Let me explain myself to you properly," she said, calmly closing her eyes and suddenly turning into a beautiful maiden that camouflage beautifully among the cherry blossom, "I am Misha Hinoto. The daughter of the famous dream-gazer, Hinoto-hime. I have the power to look at the future.. both positive and negative, all path open to the person I wish to seek upon."

" And your here for that girl I turned to, aren't you," she asked, quite depressed.

"You and her. Your souls were transformed to one when you where at the age of three. Beside, you have something I can't quite put my finger to what it is, but I have a feeling it's really important," Misha said.

"Alright, it's eight o'clock. I guess I have to go," she said as she took a deep breath, "**Wish me luck!"**

----------------

"Alright folks! Tonight is the night where we expect to see our thief back in action as well as a new challenger! Can he make it?"

All reporters, witnesses and policemen are ramaging everywhere before the second hand strike to the VIII roman number on the clock tower. When the clock did strike 8, everyone quickly looked at the sky for signs of their appearances. Dark showed up as usual in his balck wings and stood at the rooftop of the museum.

"**Look at the people Ryu! It grew in numbers!"**

_"No duh, Dark! Population grows!"_

**"So are my fans!"** Dark said happily.

He stood there as he waited for this new thief as well. After a couple of minutes later, he was running around the museum to get the painting. Policemen were chasing him and such and such. Even Jake was after him! He entered the room and there.. standing infront of the large painting was two boys, one blue-haired and the other brunette. They turned around to stare at him with golden eyes.

**"Well, hello Dark!" **they both welcomed.

_"Omg! It's my cousins! Why do they have yellow eyes?"_

"**Shit! Krad had taken both of them? How's that possible?"**

_"What? You mean.. those two twins becomes Krad? TWO KRAD? WE ARE DEAD!" Ryu yelled as he started praying for mercy._

The twins, half their self, half Krad, launched at Dark and surrounded him, pinning him against the wall.

**"Are you always pinned by guys?"**

**"Be quite! I never asked you to ask me questions at the time like this," **he said back as he called upon Wizu to cause distraction.

**"It won't work Dark, I know that technique. Wizu, is currently caged though... too bad!"** both said in unison as they showed dark Wizu really locked up in the cage.

**"This is too easy," **she thought, as she moved freely around, her butterfly shadow fluttering and following her to their destinated section of the museum.

Once they got into the room, she quickly studied the painting without bothering much about Krads's and Dark's "making-out" and realized that it wasn't the right painting.Wizu noticed the butterfly on the floor and made a loud noise to attract the attention of his master. Once Krad and Dark were at full attention, Wizu quickly point his cute hand towards the girl who was right on top of the ceiling, above them.

**"Busted-" **she thought as she quickly summoned the butterfly which became her wings quickly and she started heading towards the window. She was out of sight after sending a knife that quickly unlocks the cage of Wizu. She thought it was too cute to be locked up.

Dark quickly threw the both of Krad and also summoned Wizu to fly off after the girl, the painting forgotten in his mind.

After flying a couple of miles, both of them landed on a mansion and she disappeared quickly, into the house.

_"What she doing here?"_

**"Beats me... but I have to know her!"**

Gun shots were heard all over the place as body guards shoots towards both thief. Dark was quick but the other thief was shot on her left arm with the laser beams when she almost has gotten the painting.

_"look Dark, isn't that the same painting in the museum,"_

**"Why didn't I see it sooner! This is the original copy!"**

**"Got it!" **she exclaimed and flew off. Dark trailed after her.

Somewhere near another house, Dark caught the thief and cornered her in a cherry blossom tree.

**"Alright... hand the painting,"** he said.

**"I'll give it to you once I'm done with it,"** she said as she jumped on top of the tree, **"This won't be the last time will meet though, Dark!"**

The card Dark accidentally took from one of the twins was brought up to his hand. It says in glowing font, **GEM**.

_"Her name is Gem?"_

**"I guess so.. aurgh! I can't believe I lost!"**

**---------------------**

**"Here you go," **Gem said, handing the original copy to Eliza.

Eliza looked at the painting and her eyes grew wide. She was happy because the painting was back in her position and was also shocked to see Gem covered in blood and bruises.

"Your arm.."

**"It's ok, nothing too serious was done," **she assured as she clutched the aching pain.

"Thank you so much Gem," Eliza said, as tears comes out of her eyes.

She closed her eyes and suddenly, her chest started glowing. The heart of the painting also started glowing. Then two butterflies came out of each and directly came to Gem.

"The butterfly souls that was inside Eliza's pain and the painting's life. You resurrected them," Misha said from behind.

**"Yeah... that's a nice start to rebuild my home,"**

------------------

That morning, Ryu woke up to see a painting covered in ribbon beside his bed. Gem's note was in it saying.

---Flash Back---

**"Eliza-kun, thank you for the painting," **Gem said.

"No problem. You deserve it after what you have done for me. It's the least I can do," she said.

_"What do we do with the painting?"_

**"Give it to someone who wants it,"** Gem said.

"And I know the perfect guy, Dark," Misha said.

* * *

**Mickiz Notes:**

It took soo long! I can't believe this story's taking five pages to complete! Hopefully, it will stop becoming so long! I broke my promise of completing it that day.. but yeah.. I got too lazy and down until I read **Miss Silent-insaneminako**'s review! Dozen thanks for encouraging me!

Other people to thank:

**cosmos star, ****kirei, joz dizturbed, White Kitsune Youkai, zafaraamy, all souls day, and the shadow alchemist! Thanx very much for making my day everytime I updated. Hope you guys have fun reading my chapters and thank you for supporting my story!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Roses of Victory**

Summary: Ryu has fallen in love with a girl and now Dark and Ryu are on bad terms! Misha continue to search for lost butterfly souls and Hollie's rage up to find that doll she lost 9 yrs. ago in that garden. Can the story be wackier than ever?

**"This time, this jewel is mine!"

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Dn Angel. The rest are mine though... **

**P.S: Hinoto belongs to the story x/1999 by Clamp and hope that you give full respect as I have done.**

**Please review! It will always give me the courage to write some more chapters, knowing that there are people who actually read it. **

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	7. Roses of Victory 01

**Chapter 5: Roses of Victory**

**Part one:**

Hollie woked up and stirred. She was kind of knocked out last night and just currently found herself lying in her bed, which she has no idea how she got there. She remembered saying "leave it to me" on someone... was it Eliza? and then everything's gone.. just like that... well she currently somehow remembered that she was running.. but she could've sworn she was half asleep by then.

"Mornin'" she said with a sigh.

"Uhn.." Ryu said as well.

"Why are you guys looking like your mouth's about to fall off to the ground?" Riku asked.. trying to cheer her two children. She could understand Ryu's side view.. but Hollie's as mysterious as trying to figure out the Bermuda Triangle.

"Nothing, mum. Just dead beat. Exhausted... scared... freaky.." he answered.

**(Very scary.. where'd that painting came from anyways?) **Dark asked inside.

"Gem, I read," he answered as quitely as possible.

Hollie almost jumped after hearing her other side's name. She was rather confused too. Last last night she heard Mellania and now it's Gem? What is it really?

The bell rang in the household and Hollie ran up to get it. She want to avoid her family as much as possible and this can be taken as her excuse for suddenly leaving. Opening up the door, she saw a blue-haired kid and a brunette one.

_"Just my luck... when I thought I had escaped.. the two block heads appeared"_

**_"Hehe.. don't worry Hollie..." _**someone called within.

_"Ne.. is that you Gem?"_

**_"Yep... nice to meet you Hollie! I'm Gem... or Mellania.. which ever you preferred,"_** she said.

_"Sigh D'ya think I can move freely with you in my head?"_

**_"Sure do kiddo.. I respect my soulmates. I'll talk to ya when it's important," _**she said.

_"By the way, concerning last night.. what happened? Uhnn.. Gem? You there?"_

"Move it slow poke! I need to get to school.." Ryu said with an undertone.

"Well, same here.."

"I can't believe it... who the heck is Gem?"

Hollie once again jumped.. scared to death of being exposed. But if she kept it cool, I guess she can handle it.

_"I can handle it, right? I can take this-"_

**_"Don't worry. Don't jumped so much. Everyone's going to be talking about me at school. Keep your cool. If you can't, I'll have to take over before you get a high fever."_** Gem said, reassuring her other soul.

"_Thanx Gem... you're the best.."_

The walk was kind of dull. Everyone was passing silently.. and even the twins are quiet. The brunette dude, Stephen, was quietly glancing at every girl he passed on, while the blue-haired dude, Sephen, read his book and also try to snatch sights of Hollie.

"Who are you looking at?" Ryu suddenly said to Sephen when he noticed him looking at their direction. He was also suspiscious that he might do something to him. He had to be really sly and careful.

"None of your business," he said and went back to reading.

"So quiet..." Stephen and Hollie said in unison, trying to break the tension between everyone. They both placed their hand and digged it in their school uniform's pocket.

Inside her pocket was the hand that she searched frantically about two days ago. she held it tight... hoping that it would give her courage.

"KYAA!" she yelled... quickly throwing the hand out of her pocket.

Everyone looked at her, then the object she just threw.

"What's wrong?" the three asked.

All of them looked at the hand. A couple of seconds later.. the hand moved.. opening and closing it, trying to catch something.

All most them looked terrified as they all ran away from it.

All of them were panting hard when they reached school. Hollie was hugging both Sephen and Ryu, and Ryu was clutching Stephen's uniform while Stephen was grasping Hollie's arm.

"Aww.. look at family..." everyone cooed as they passed by.

All four suddenly realized what their position was and let go.

"Uh.. yeah.. I'm not that scared.. I'm just holding you guys for support.." the boys said.. not as exactly as what I had written but somewhat similar.

"Sure..." she said and rolled her eyes. She then went off to her own first class (second class was homeroom) and before she was out of sight, she yelled at them.

"CHICKEN!"

"YOU TOO!" her brother yelled out of frustration.

"Aurgh.. I've been called chicken by the girl I like-"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing.. well look at the time! I have phys. ed. Goodluck!" Sephen said and ran off before he get anymore in trouble with Ryu.

"What are you starring at?" he suddenly turned his focus on the other twin.

The other twin was not focusing his attention to him but rather on a group of girls.

"Never mind.." he whispered and headed toward his own classroom.

"Aurgh! I've been called a chicken!"

"Don't take it to heart... she called me that too," Stephen said, couldn't care less about his brother but to stop him from whining.

"Look dude! Get off! Go whine on that pole!" he suddenly hollered when Sephen suddenly hugged him. Looks a bit awkward.. really does.

LUNCH TIME!

"Hurry up, Ryu! You're making us all late for lunch," Jake hollered.

"Nah, I'm staying in the lab. You guys can go ahead.." he answered.

"What'cha workin' on dude?" Miguel asked, coming in to see what was happening.

"Oh, umm.. I'm not sure. But I just want to stay here,"

"A'right. Suit yourself," both friends said and left to go to the caf.

Ryu perked his hearing and heard his friends talking about how Miguel got dumped by Camille when he confessed. He let out a snicker and then started a conversation with himself and Dark.

(Author's note: bold refers to Dark and normal refers to Ryu speaking with one another)

"Alright... what happened last night?"

**"I lost to that new thief..."**

"You seem kinda ok with it,"

**"Nuh-uh! I'm kind of mad that I lost to a girl. But when you do look at it, she took most damage for a painting. She took like 5 bullets? And then she took that painting even if she's like about to faint. You have to say, she's courageous. If I was her, I woulda just give up on that painting and come back next time."**

"Yeah, your right I guess. What puzzles me, why would she give it to us?"

**"That's what I would like to know. I've never met any thief who would actually do that. Unless they are not in their right mind!"**

"Well... hopefully, tonight would be successful,"

**"I like your guts kid. Your dad's always whining and saying he doesn't want to steal and everything. If only he was like you,"**

"You can't say that. Everyone's different. Beside, I'm just doing this to impress Grandma and everyone,"

**"Admit it, you're lonely because they usually have their attention to Hollie,"**

"I suppose.."

Ryu then started thinking those time when he was around 4. Everyone's focus was on Hollie and no one even came to him when he needed attention. He despised Hollie so much! Day and night, it's always Hollie. His dad and mom would always say sorry to him and then go back to Hollie. Only his grandmother would come to him and train him to be strong. He never knew the purpose but he was always happy when she comes and play with him.

Then one night, he came to her room to yell all her emotion at her. He wanted to say how he despised him so much and how he wished that she would just disappear. But he couldn't do it when he saw her sleeping face. The room was like a hospital. There's a dextrox attached to her and it was like she was in a test tube.. only she wasn't in a tube. He seldom see her everyday and now he saw her and he felt pity.

At the age of 5, he saw Hollie come out of the room for the first time. She was able to walk and talk a little. She was very cute. Yet, he still despise her. Riku and Daisuke are now barely at home due to work and Ryu would sometimes cry because he never really felt any parent connection. Then one night, while he was crying at his room, someone entered and asked, "Brudder?"

He turned around to see Hollie, crying as well, clutching the victorian doll their aunt gave her. She then walked shakily towards and hugged him.

"It's ok, brudder.. momma and dada would come back,"

"Don't you hate me? I despise you," Ryu whispered with anger.

"Nope. momma say brudder was esial (special)," she said soothingly.

Hands suddenly reached from behind and hugged him. Ryu looked around to see Hollie looking at him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong? I saw Miguel and the others but you weren't there. Anything I can do?" she asked.

"Nothing... just having self reflection. Did you eat lunch?" he asked.

"Uh-huh!" Hollie said cheerfully, and then handed a lunchbox at him.

"I made this for you this morning. Eat up and get plenty of energy!" she said and ran off to meet her friends.

**"Wow... feels like you guys are newly wed!"**

A sign beside of the door said "bang head here" and Ryu went and bang his head many times.

**"Ahh, stop!"**

"Take that back!"

**"Ok ok! Don't give me amnesia!"**

------------------------------------

Hollie wondered around the lunch area outside of school to see if she can spot Misha anywhere. She spotted her sitting on the floor beside a large oak tree.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Misha greeted with a sweet voice.

"May I?"

"Sure"

"About last night.. what happened?" Hollie asked in a serious tone.

Misha placed her burger down and looked at Hollie, clutching her legs and looking down at the hard working ants.

"Gem stole the painting, and set free the butterfly souls that was trapped in each. From Eliza and the Blue Cherry Blossom painting," she stated in such a low voice.

"Anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Like?" Misha asked.

"Like... what happened to the injury Gem took... who gave the painting to Dark.. how'd you guys know who Dark is? And why is that painting in my brother's room? Unless..." she said, her voice started shaking.

"I myself am not sure," her friend said, "I healed Gem's injury so that you and her would be ok. As for the painting, I suggested to Gem to give it back to Dark after Eliza gave it to her. And certainly, none of us knew who his true identity is. I just asked my brother to give it to Dark. He has the power to teleport things to the person, just the person with or without information to whom or where he is. The object can find the person it was originally being transmitted to. As for that painting ending up at your brother, who knows? Maybe he was there at your house last night and left without knowing," she explained.

"And the note?"

"Gem asked to add it."

"Alright then... I suppose that answers my question," she said, standing up.

"By the way, when talking about Gem, let's call her Mellania. That way, no one would suspect," Misha said.

"Wouldn't that be too confusing?" Hollie asked.

"I suppose.. how about G?"

"Come over my house tonight and we'll discuss this," Hollie said, inviting her friend.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You dropped this early morning," Misha said, handing her the object she dropped in the morning. The hand.

Hollie backed away from it for about a mile and Misha giggled.

"Scared of a tiny hand? It wants you, you know," she said.

"Eww... it's moving! Get it away from me..." Hollie whined.

"But, it wants you..." Misha said.

"I don't want to.. it will want anything it can get.."

"Can you please consider this doll's hand's feelings?"

"It has feelings?" Hollie asked, shocked.

"Of course," Misha said with a smile.

"Oh.. alright," Hollie said, bravely inching closer.

She grabbed a handkerchief and covered it as much as she can. Then she placed it in her bag, at the most edge pocket.

-------------------------------------

**"Alright, kiddo! Tonight's the night I get to steal again!" **Dark hollered inside Ryu's head.

"Take it easy," he thought back.

**"Where's Hollie?"** he asked.

"Went home early with her friend,"

**"Is she cute?"**

"Dunno.. I only saw her once," Ryu said.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you always asking for Hollie?" Ryu asked.

**"Nothing in particular.."**

"Sure..."

Ryu went inside the house to see three girls in the kitchen. He looked around to see Hollie, and two girls who looked identical except for their age. Seems like their age gap was about 3 yrs.

"Hello," he said, making his presence known.

"Oh hi, brother! I want you to meet my new friends!" she said cheerfully.

Both sisters stood up and bowed their head.

"This is Misha Hinoto," Hollie started, introducing her to a girl about his age, "and this is Mayura, her sister."

"Hello," they said and bowed their heads one more time.

Ryu looked at Mayura and then started blushing. Was it love at first sight?

**"Get out, kid! Now!"** Dark yelled and Ryu rushed to his room, locked it and look at the mirror.

He saw his reflection as Dark instead of his self.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

**"DNA trigger. I usually come out when love comes in. That's why Daisuke's always mad at me when he sees the twins," **Dark explained.

"How did mom and dad cope with that?" Ryu asked.

**"Well, Daisuke and Riku fell in love with one another, and that's how I left, waiting for the next generation, which is you-" **Dark began and suddenly realized his mistake.

**"Are you.. no.. you aren't! Ryu.. I'm too young to leave!" **Dark whined.

"Well.. if Mayura fell in love with me, then I can't help it. You just have to go bai-bai!" Ryu explained, "unless I find another person to fall in love with."

**"I hate you! I'll make your life miserable!"**

"Do that and I'll make yours miserable as well!"

"Ryu! At 7 ok?" Emiko yelled from below.

"What's at seven, grandma?" Hollie asked as the three head up towards Hollie's room after having snacks.

"Oh, I want to go out with him somewhere," she said.

"Oh alright! Imma go out at seven with my friends too grandma, is that ok?"

"Sure, just be back before 10," she said and left.

----------------------

"Alright, guys. Now what?" Hollie asked.

"I found the next butterfly," Mayura began and took out a jewel. A girl suddenly appeared in it.

"Do we know her?" Misha asked.

"Nope, just a random person with a butterfly. I talked to her this afternoon before coming here. She desire for the Angelic Sapphire," she described.

"Lucky it wasn't what Dark was targetting," Misha sighed.

"What does he want?" Hollie asked, needing more information.

"I'm not sure.. but it's red and right beside the angelic sapphire. I saw it in the news," Misha said.

"Am I the only one who doesn't watch the news?" Hollie stated in a form of a rhetorical question.

"Alright, back to business... where is this sapphire located?"

"At the museum outside of Tokyo..." Mayura answered.

"That far!" Hollie said, surprised if she can make it home by 10 by then.

"Yep..." Mayura said, flipping magazines.

"So where's the girl?" Misha asked.

"Somewhere near that museum,"

"How'd you talked to her then?" Hollie asked.

"Teleported," she answered.

"Wow.. geez.. the Hinoto family sure has such powers," she said.

"Wait until you meet the triplets," Misha said calmly, amused to see her new friend shocked.

"Triplets! How many are you guys?" she asked.

"6" both said in unison.

"Wow.. hopefully I get to meet you all! Well, it's 6:30. guess I better get going before 8," she said and stood up.

"Oh yeah! Hollie... there's 3 things that can bring Gem out, so careful," Mayura said.

"What are they?"

"One, when she feel a butterfly infront of her, like last night, and second, when you touch the bite mark she made," Misha explained as Hollie placed her hands in her chest.

"What's the third?" she asked.

"Love and affection," Mayura answered.

"Meaning?"

"Well, let's say your family's in trouble.. she'll half way come out.. and when someone's in really in danger.. she'll-"

"Mayura, that's enough," Misha said and stood up to tend Hollie.

Hollie looked at each of them. She really hated it when people are trying to keep an important information from her. But there's no helping it. She can't force them to speak and she might have regreted it later when she knew.. if she ever come to that part...

"Here," Misha walked towards her, handing her the hand, "you'll be needing this today."

"Thanks," Hollie said and accepted the hand without fear.

"Alright, I'm off," she smiled.

* * *

**Mickiz Notes:**

It's a long chapter once again! I'm so sorry! But I need to clear things up from the last chapter since I rushed the ending. I am placing two chapters!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Roses of Victory Part 2**

Continuation of the part where they are heading towards the museum!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Dn Angel. The rest are mine though... **

**P.S: Misha's character is someone you can relate to Hanajima from Fruits Basket **

**Please review! It will always give me the courage to write some more chapters, knowing that there are people who actually read it. **

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	8. Roses of Victory 02

**Chapter 5: Roses of Victory**

**Part two:**

At seven o'clock, Hollie had transformed into Gem. She was wearing a black sweater without sleeves and shorts followed by black running shoes. She stood at her window and looked around to see if anyone's watching. When the road was clear, she jumped off and glittered black butterfly wings came out and she flew off, followed by Misha behind her. Mayura left home to look after her mother and siblings in replace for Misha's absence.

As they were flying high above the sky, they spotted Dark flying down below. Misha told Gem to fly higher so they won't be spotted. After 30 minutes of flying, they finally came upon a rural place outside of Tokyo.

"That's the museum," Misha said.

**"Alright,"** Gem said, and glided towards the museum when Dark was out of sight.

"I'll be here in this oak tree," Misha said as she placed earrings shaped as a crescent moon to Gem.

**"What's this?"** Gem asked as she puts them on.

"Communication," she answered and disappeared behind the trees.

**"See ya!"** Gem said and flew inside.

----------------------------------------------

Gem was running on the window sills, looking for the room with the Angelic Sapphire. She just came across policemen running back and forth, chasing a Dark in disguise.

Finally, she found the place. She carefully stepped inside and sneaked in to see. Yes! It's in there... among with two people with blonde hair.

"Gem? Move toward the ceiling," a voice called in.

**"Misha?"** she asked as quietly as possible.

"Don't speak, just listen to what I tell you. It's best for you to follow this path. Now head on the ceiling," she said.

Gem went on the ceiling just like what she was told. Then she stopped and was asked to wait. Dark came in a couple of seconds, and also took in the ceiling.

"Now, head towards the window on your left!" Misha once again called.

She quickly moved before Dark can spot her. After that, Misha said to throw a knife on the glass.. to break it down when she calls in three.

One.. two... three...

Gem threw a knife that sent the glass to shatter as Dark also shattered the glass of a jewel that looks like a rose. The blonde people then looked behind and spotted the two thief crawling along the walls.

**"Busted,"** Gem and Dark thought.

Krad quickly locked down Dark again, as the other Krad went to trap Gem. Dark and Krad was on the floor, while Gem and Krad was on the wall, both thief on the grasp of the Krad.

**"You won't escape this time Dark," **one of the Krad said.

**"Can you please let go! Such a shame on you to just do such a thing on a lady!" **Gem thundered, frustrated.

**"Nah... this is our job, Miss Gem,"** the other Krad spoke.

Gem tried kicking him, squirming with all the power she have but this Krad is stronger than she is. She looked behind to see what was happening at the other people and saw the Dark was running around. Seems like he broke free from that Krad.

**"Why can't he have been the one who took me instead? Then it woulda been easier,"** Gem whispered.

**"Hmm.. too bad. It doesn't matter anyways, I took you because you seem easy to be manipulated,"** Krad said as he inches closer to her, making Gem tilt her head.Krad licked her ear, trying to seduce her. Gem shielded herself as she blushed.

**"Alright, don't move! Or I'll break everything in here!"** Dark suddenly called out. Gem and Krad looked towards him and saw that he was using the Angelic Sapphire as his hostage.

**"Noo!" **Gem yelled as she glanced at the falling jewel. She closed her eyes, bracing herself from the sound of the crashing jewel. But it never came. Everyone looked at the piece to see it floating. It's really close to the ground though. A powerful force then came out of Gem's back pack, pushing Krad away from her.

_"Get it now, Gem!" _someone called within her.

She rushed quickly to get the piece before it fall and shatter completely like what she had imagined. After claiming it, she was ready to fly off... until Dark and Krad grabbed her.

**"Get off, perverts!"** she yelled, trying to struggle out.

Three out of one, Gem lost. She was pushed back inside while the rest surrounded her. She looked up to see three pairs of eyes, two golden and one purple, starring at her.

**"Get out of my way,"** she whispered in a dangerous tone.

None of them moved out so she grabbed Krads's long pieces of hair and yanked them. She twirled in the air and landed behind them. She then quickly pulled out two guns and pointed them at the three.

**"Heh, not bad for a twelve year old kid,"** one of the Krad said.

Gem looked at them, getting irritated after being insulted. She suddenly turned into a 5 year old thief and starred at them with deep red eyes.

**"So what?"** asked a Gem in a baby voice.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Dark grabbed the 5 yrs. old Gem and flew off. Gem accepted Dark for her to be taken away.. but not too far from the museum.

**"I'm dropping you here,"** Dark said as he carefully placed down Gem somewhere on an outer field. He stood up and slowly walked off.. until Gem grabbed the hem of his cape.

**"Explain! Why would you do that?"** Gem asked.

**"Isn't it obvious? I can't just look at a baby being picked on-"**

**"Oww!"** Dark yelled as the baby Gem launched at him, kicking and pulling his hair out.

**"Apologize!" **she told him.

**"Get off!" **Dark said as he tried pulling away a kid.

Both of them were arguing and was having a catfight. Finally, Dark gave in.

**"Alright. I'm sorry, Gem,"** he apologized.

Gem, who was on top of Dark reverted back to her 12 years old looking self. She looked down on the guy who insulted her, yet save her and saw how handsome he was when he's lying down, starring at a girl in front of him. She then blushed furiously and flew off away from him.

**"Well... that went smoothly,"** Dark told himself as he watched a flying thief off.

-----------------------------

**"Omg, what just happened.."** Gem thought, still blushing furiously. Tears sprang up to her eyes out fo embarassment.

She was almost at Hollie's house. She was flying through the garden, so many things flying through her mind. While she was in deep thought, a force suddenly pulled her down.

Hollie hit the floor hard, almost knocking the breath out of her.

"I transformed back," she whispered.

She looked around... it was the same place where Gem came out of her. Suddenly, the hand on her back pack started to glow and floated out. It dropped right in front of her face which she quickly stood up and inch away from it.

Scent of roses suddenly waffed the area. Hollie stood up and picked up the hand and placed it in her heart. She has no idea what she was doing that or why she just suddenly did that but somehow, she felt that it was the right thing to do.

She quickly ran up to the lump that was covered with roots of an old tree. A small voice called out her name and asked for help. Hollie answered and said to wait while she dig with all her might. The roots were tough to break but Hollie's determination was stronger. The roots became loose enough for her to pull the doll out.

She took all the body parts and ran off to her house.

She quietly entered the house and saw Ryu, her parent and grandparents.

"Where have you been young lady?" Riku asked in such a strong voice.

"I went outside with my friends," she quietly answered.

"You know what time it is?" Daisuke asked, also angry.

"Umm.. no.. I lost track of time," she answered, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Young lady, it's exactly 12:30 am! That's past midnight!" Riku yelled.

"We were worry where you have been! What would we do if something happened to you?" Daisuke yelled as well.

Ryu and her grandparents left, giving Riku and Daisuke to explain things to Hollie.

"I'm fine!"

"That's not the point-" Riku started and looked at her hands and the doll pieces.

"You went back to that place didn't you?" Riku said.

"I... I..."

"I forbid you to go to that place along time ago! You know you're not allowed to!"

"I'm sorry if I'm such a weak girl! I barely have freedom to do what I wanted to do! I can't ride roller coasters, go on movies, what else do you want me not to do!" Hollie yelled in frustration.

"Hollie!"

She ran out of the room and headed straight to her chamber. On the way, Ryu tried talking to her but she completely ignored him.

She slammed her door and gave in to her weak knees as she cried. Ryu was on the other side of the door, feeling sad and pity towards her.

**"Ryu, it's best if we just leave your sister alone right now.."** Dark said.

"I suppose," he said and walked off towards his own room.

Hollie cried as she moved the doll pieces towards the center of her room. She carefully place each pieces together and fixed her up. She has always been good at fixing any broken toys, and this one isn't an exception. She finished fixing her at around 3 am. She placed the new looking doll on her bed and told her to wait.

The doll moved her head and nodded.

Hollie ran out of her room and quietly went to her brother's room where he was studying and finishing his school work.

"Ano.. onii-chan?" she called.

Ryu turned around to see Hollie and ran up to her and hugged her. He let her in and told her to sit on the bed as he sat beside her.

"I have a favour to ask," Hollie said, not looking at her brother.

She took out a sewing box and silk clothes.

"Can you make me a doll dress?" she asked.

While Hollie's great at fixing toys, Ryu's very good at making clothes and sewing. Ryu took the sewing box and the rest of the piece as he started working.

"Ne.. do you think I'm a bother?" Hollie asked,

"Sometimes," he asnwered.

"I see..." she said.

"But don't worry about it. You're Hollie and nothing but Hollie.." Ryu said.

_"No, brother... it's not only me.."_ she thought.. wishing how she can just tell him her problems. But that would just ruin everything wouldn't it?

Ryu kept on working, as Hollie fell asleep in his room later on.

**"Wow.. I never knew you can sew,"** Dark said.

_"Shouldn't you be asleep?"_ Ryu asked.

**"Nah, I'll keep ya company,"** Dark said.

_"Thanks,"_ he said and kept on working.

At around 6, Ryu woke up Hollie and gave her the finished product. Hollie thanked her brother and apologized for the bother and ran up to her room.

She went up to the doll and put on the dressed Ryu made.

"How'd you like it?" she asked.

"It's alright. Thank you for the trouble," the doll spoke. But this time, Hollie wasn't scared anymore.

"Oh yeah, Gem told me last night to thank you for helping her," Hollie said as she went to get ready for school.

"It's no problem. The least I can do," she said.

The doll stood up and walked towards Hollie. She then hugged her as she looked down at the floor solemnly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you on your own for 9 years," Hollie said as she placed a hand on her head.

"It's alright. Now that I'm here with you, I get to help out on your mission," the doll spoked.

"Ok! Let's help Gem rebuilt her home!"

* * *

**Mickiz Notes:**

Ok! I have done two chapters! Be happy

Thank you for the review by **Krissy**. It helped me alot big time!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Secrets Exposed**

Summary: Ryu's friends are suspicious and one fateful day, they all found out...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Dn Angel. It belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki!**

**P.S: Doll idea came from Rozen maiden!**

**Please review! It will always give me the courage to write some more chapters, knowing that there are people who actually read it. **

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


	9. Curiosity

**Chapter 6: Curiosity**

"Sigh" was the first word that came out of both Ryu and Hollie that day as they walked to school together. They went out earlier before the twins can come and pick them up.

"Alright, you first," both said in unison once again.

"Ok.. then you go-"

"Hollie"

"Ryu"

"Ahhhh!" Hollie gagged.

"This isn't working..." Ryu muttered. He was hoping to have one of those happy sibling quality time together as seen in Tree House TV.

"Well, umm... oh look! We are at school already... ... ... ..."

"What's up with the pause?"

"I just realized that I'm going to a friend's house tonight. I am not going to be walking with you home," Hollie whispered but Ryu caught every words she had said.

"This is the 4th time that we didn't. Actually, same goes for me," he said and left her standing.

"I AM SOO PISSED OFF!" Ryu screamed at the hallways.

"Niwa Harada Ryu!" a teacher yelled from behind.

"Yes, Miss... uhh... miss?" Ryu asked. There are too many teachers in the facility so he had no clue what her name or what-so-ever.

"Miss Bucchiarelli. Remember that next time. Screaming in the hallway is prohibited since you distract many classes-"

"Class hasn't begun yet-"

"That will immediately begin," she finished, "I want to see you after class due to your ill-mannered behaviour. That's screaming bad languages in the hallways and-"

"There's more!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryu. I really don't approve the fact that you keep distracting your elders when speaking to you. Detention! After class, at room 4900," she snobbily said and left off to start her class.

"WHAT," Ryu muttered as he blankly stared at the teacher.

He quickly stumbled to his class and greeted his teacher.

"Why good morning Mr. Ryu. Please take a seat," her teacher greeted.

"At least I have a very sweet teacher to start off everything," he said and smiled to himself.

Miguel and Jake also came thundering in and they were also given the same greetings from their sweet teacher.

"Class, I have some news before we begin," their teacher smiled.

"Yes, Miss Mauro," they all said in unison.

"Since you know that I'm pregnant, I'm going to be in a maternity leave soon. Umm.. let's say in about 3 more days?" she said.

"Awww..."

"So, you will have a new teacher for the rest of the school year. I'm not sure if you have heard of her, but she's really nice and hope you will have a great time with her. Right now, she currently have a committee meeting, so I suppose her name is the only thing you'll be able to accomodate. Her name is-"

Everyone in class suddenly crossed their fingers and hoping for luck to bring their next favourite teacher or hope that it is not their least favourite teacher.

"Miss Bucchiarelli,"

"NOOO!" everyone yelled, cried and was paralyzed due to sudden complete shock.

"I don't want her," Ryu came begging in Miss Mauro's legs as well as the rest of the class.

--------------------------

"I see, so she yelled at you too," Ryu said. During break time, everyone in their class would have meetings if they have a serious case to solve. In this case, their meeting subject is the upcoming new teacher of theirs.

"Yeah, just because I cough without my hand in my mouth. It just came out without notice! And there she goes saying.. detention.. blah blah blah.. detention!" some girl mocked.

"I know, and I was just running because I'm late! The principal said 'Run now children since you're going to be late' and then that... that Bi-o-tch came in saying blah blah blah.. no running.. detention.." Krystal also mocked.

"Yeah! She also said detention to me just because I just passed her without saying, good morning!" Haru detested.

"And because I don't know her name," Collin said.

"Me too!"

"What she done to ya Elton?" Camille turned to the guy she had a crush on.

"Suspended me,"

"WHAT! WHY?" Everyone asked.

"Because... I don't know.. I was just passing by, said good morning to her and then, there she goes," he explained. That was absurd. Their most intelligent person in geography and history.. getting suspended. Not to mention the top 10 hottest guy in school!

"I'm lucky I didn't say good morning to her then.. I'd rather take detention than being suspended for being polite," Jason and Haru said and landed on their knees where they started praying to God about His goodness of saving them from the teacher's wrath.

"Oh crap!" one suddenly uttered.

"Mistuki-chan?" everyone turned to face their friend and classmate.

"Starting next week, our movie session would begin. I would be absent like twice or more a week. I'm going to get expelled am I?" she said in horror.

Ryu looked at their singing actress idol. She was very pretty and very talented with her cds entitled Full Moon. Only the school board and close friend knows about her true informations.

--------------------------------

Ryu was dazed the whole day. His problems just increased and he started thinking that being Dark would be impossible... and getting that PHd degree would be further than impossible to complete.

"I might as well started packing up and live in the alleys," he sighed and dragged himself home.

"OMG! It's him! The #2 hottest guy according to this magazine!" he heard some girls shrieked. He took all his energy to look around and to spot a guy who also happens to be there but then realized that no one was around him and turning back, he saw a smoke, the size of a tornado, heading towards him at an incredible speed.

"Ahh!" he yelled and ran to another direction to avoid them. When he lost all of those screeching morbid fan girls, he picked up one of the magazine that was thrown and sure enough, he saw his picture. What he couldn't believe at all was the picture on the very top and the picture beside his own. Coming at number three was his best friend Miguel, followed by number ONE... Dark Mousy. What!

**(Yep, but I'm surprised, you are in here too. Daisuke never ever made it. Actually, no one ever made it in there except I can't remember his name anymore but who cares. Emiko also made it at top three sexiest women. She came in 3rd place. )**Dark told Ryu.

"There's a women section too?" Ryu asked as he quickly tried finding that page where the most hottest girls are recorded.

"WHAT! **My** sister defeated me!" Ryu yelled. He couldn't believe it. Hollie came thriving in as #1 popular girl according to the magazine, which is people's votes and everything, "my **sister** defeated me!"

**(Hollie's number one! woah... guess she took most of the beauty from your mom,)** Dark stated as he tried to picture Riku in under garment.

"Eww! Stop that.. that's disgusting," Ryu said and he faked vomitted, although he couldn't disagree that his mom is really pretty.

"Oh look, Gem made it as the number 2 most popular girl, but they don't have a picture of her. Wonder why?" Ryu asked.

**(I think it's because they haven't actually seen her. But she's really pretty (regarding to her teen body) and cute (regarding to her child body) **Dark said.

"I see. Well, I have to go home and review geography while I can," Ryu said.

**(What! We have an appointment remember!) **Dark yelled.

"Uhhnn.. according to my agenda," Ryu said as he took out his planner, "it's been cancelled. Yup!"

"CANCELLED!" Emiko cried.

"Ehh.. yeah," Ryu said and he tried to run away.

"Not so fast young man!" Riku grabbed hold of her son and pulled him right in front of his grandmother.

"Alright I'll go! Don't bother me," he yelled and pulled himself together at which he took the opportunity to run to his room and change his clothes and appearance.

-------------

**"Flying through the night! WoooOOOooo!" **Dark hollered through an endless sky.

_"Shaddup!" _Ryu told his other side.

"Ah, relax, kiddo!" he said.

_"I am trying to," _he called back.

--------------------

"I'm soo freakin' bored," yawned the brunette haired kid.

**"Be quiet, he's coming soon," **Krad said as he stares at his other self. Sephen had transformed way before Stephen even thinks of Krad taking over.

Stephen left his position and ran over to Krad to stare at the card Dark had given earlier out the day.

**"What's that smell?" **Krad suddenly asked.

"What smell?"

**"Smells like hawaiian ginger," **Krad said and stared at Stephen who was obviously acting like a criminal.

**_"Spill it! Whatcha hiding!"_** Krad and Sephen's voice boomed out.

"Geez, no ne**ed to yell**," Stephen half said as the other half was completed by the other Krad. The other Krad then ran off to the other side of the room.

**"Krad! What do you have that I don't have?" **Krad asked.

**"Nothing except beauty. I have it and you don't,"** Krad answered.

**"What blokes! You guys looks exactly alike, no more no less,"** Dark said as he headed toward the window, the painting tied behind his back.

**"Really? Come, look at this side Dark,"** Krad said.

Dark went and look at the the left ear of Krad. Sure enough, a dazzling diamon earring settles in it.

**"Hmm, your right! You also smell good. Wait is it you or something else's?"** Dark mentioned.

**"It's me. I sprayed axe all over before I came here. You should have seen all the girls coming towards me!"** Krad explained. The other Krad looked at both perverts with shame.

**"Wow! I should buy axe too. That way all the girls would fall head over heels towards me and R- I mean me. Is that hawaiian ginger in your pocket?" **Dark said as he hoped that Krad don't notice his tiny mistake.

**"And who?" **the other Krad answered. (the one who isn't really part of this conversation)

**"Who cares, anyways-"** Krad continued but was disrupted when hundreds of military armed forces came in.

"All three of you, raise your hands in the head!" one of the guy said as he and others pointed laser guns all over their chest.

**"Doofus," **Krad whispered to himself, can't believing that he too was somehow involve in this massive homicide scene.

**"Run!"** Krad and Dark yelled and all three of them ran off in different directions of the museum.

Dark came to a tiny room with many jewels and security systems. The room was well lit and dazzling glimmers shine upon each piece of art.

**"OooOO! Mulah!" **he said to himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice came behind him.

**"To steal these goddesses!" **Dark answered.

"You know your surrounded by the military forces and the navy forces," another voice came in.

**"So?"**

"So, aren't you endangering your life and someone else's?" again, a third set of voice came in.

**"Wha?" **Dark suddenly realized how this is very serious, now that someone had mentioned Ryu's life in the line.

"So, what's it gonna be Dark? 50-50, phone a friend or ask the audience?" Haru asked, showing himself behind a glass box with a ruby necklace inside. He was currently talking to Dark as well as looking at the person who's playing Who Wants to be a Millionaire on a tiny tv.

"There's no escape, Dark" Miguel also said as he jumped down from the upper glass board.

"Uh-huh, so I would suggest you return that painting and go and surrender yourself," Jake said.

**"Yeah, ok! And get myself shot dozens of times... not a chance buddy," **Dark sarcastically said.

"I know. it's really a misfortune for you," Miguel said, "ooh bankrupt!" he said as he just flipped the channel to watch jeopardy. Both of them then started fighting over the mini tv.

"Only we know the exit," Jake said, "and I'm not telling you that it's behind the black jewel painting on that wall that will lead you exactly to the secret passageway beside the fountain in the park beside the school!"

**"Really," **Dark said, and quickly ran to that spot Jake has said.

-Insert Jeopardy song here that plays during the last final round-

**"Bye bye!"** he said and disappeared.

Once Dark was out of the picture, the three friends started talking to one another.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Miguel asked, holding a video camera, watching something for the 5th time.

"Of course... you don't want to lose someone that important in your life now do you?" Haru complained.

"Yeah, think about it, who would do our science homework next time!" Jake asked, hitting Miguel in the head, signalling to think more logically next time.

-----------------

"That was close," Ryu said as he popped out of the secret passage way beside the fountain in a nearby park beside the school.

"Ryu?" someone called out.

Ryu looked beside him and saw familiar prada shoes. Slowly looking up, he saw a puzzled looking Hollie who was starring puzzledly back at him.

"Hehe," Ryu let out a laugh and slid back the tile.

"Nice try Ryu, stop playing hide and seek and come out!" Hollie commanded.

Ryu popped out and stared back at her.

"Your wet!" Hollie commented and placed a towel at his head.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Ryu asked.

"Coming home from Misha's house. Mayura and I had some business to do," Hollie explained.

Ryu transformed back to Dark and grabbed hold of the towel in his head. Hollie gave him a look and suddenly realized the painting in his back.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the rectangular object.

**"Ohh.. this? It's for grandma, don't ask," **he replied and grabbed her hands at which they started walking home together.

_"Finally, I feel like we are Max and Ruby from Tree House TV"_ Ryu thought as they walked home.

_"I never knew that Ryu's hands are this large... and his voice seems so deep,"_ Hollie thought to herself as she stared at her brother, _"I missed so many things about him."_

----------------------

"Ryu! Come here," Jake gestured the following school day during lunch.

"What's up, bro?" he asked.

"How's that painting you were carrying last night, bro.. or should I say, Dark?" Miguel asked from behind.

"What! What are you talking about?" Ryu asked, panicking.

"So, did you buy the axe?" Haru teased, "'cuz I have 3 more unused one. I can give you 2 if you want."

"Those are probably rumors," Ryu said as straightly as he could.

"Really?" Miguel asked, "then if it's not true... Hollie! Have you hea-"

"What's wrong Hollie?" Chloe asked.

"I could've sworn I just heard my name a while ago," she said as she frantically searched everywhere.

"HUH? Well, who cares... let's go bring these papers before she gets mad at us," Chloe said and both they went.

"Be quiet! Tell her these things and it's the end of your life!" Ryu threatened.

"I rest my case," Jake said, acting like a judge.

"No need to hide, Ryu, my friend. We saw the whole thing in this trusty video. We placed it in your bag before you left the school building and then we saw you transform," Miguel stated, "as seen on this trusty video camera."

"Sigh.. Fine, I'll see you in jail-"

"Wait... who ever said about turning you in?" Jake asked, placing his arm around his friend.

"Ryu, I knew about this ever since the beginning. We've been friends ever since the day we saw each other, which was 14 years ago.. (13 in my case) but yeah, you get the point," he said.

"So?" Ryu asked.

"So, as punishment for not telling us, you have to do our science assignments as well as bringing us to your missions, cappish?" Haru said.

"What! I refuse-"

"Call 911 Jake-"

"Ok, only the science assignments-"

"You're missing the point, Ryu. You're forgetting what we specialized in," Jake said, rather hurt.

"Yeah, Ryu. I'm good at security system, and hacking includes in that package," Miguel said.

"I am the inspector's son and entrances and exits as well as traps and secret spots are my specialty, including the whole police systems" Jake said.

"And, since my mom works at an agency, I can help you at arts and such, plus I can get you best clothes and weaponry, thanks to my dad," Haru implied.

"Ok... I suppose... as long as you guys don't get much in the way. I hate to expose you guys as well," Ryu said.

"Haha, haven't you noticed? We've been helping you ever since. Why do you think not many police men comes after you?"

"Why do you think surveillance are easy to pass by?"

"Who brings you those clothes?"

"What? You guys did that?" Ryu asked, stunted.

"Of course, man!"

"Alright then, guess you can help me from now on. At least I know there are some people at my side," Ryu said and had a happier time the rest of the school days. Although he got detention once again and was almost provoked when he saw Mayura but his life has become alot easier for him starting that day... or is it?

* * *

**Mickiz Notes:**

I am very sorry if this really took long to update but hope you enjoy this chapter. And plz don't forget to review. I had made my focus on Ryu today and hopefully it can give you some good laughs. If not, I apologize.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Good Ol' Days**

The painting that Dark had stolen one night has become a mischief for the Niwa households, and the Hiwatari household as well! Children welcome to the parents' lives and parents, welcome back to the good old days! It's up to Dark to re-communicate with his old buddy, Daisuke to reverse this insolate curse cast upon them!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Dn Angel. The rest are mine though... **

**P.S: Mistuki is taken from Full Moon wo Sagashite, so all due respect from the real creator of that character, Arina Tanemura.**

**Please review! It will always give me the courage to write some more chapters, knowing that there are people who actually read it. **

**Yours truly,**

**Mickiz**


End file.
